Nanairo Sakura
by Chiasa Koyuki
Summary: Summary: Sebelumnya yang ku tahu ia adalah sekuntum bunga Sakura berwarna hitam yang membeku di bawah salju tanpa ada cahaya sehangat musim semi mencairkan saljunya. Meski sebuah cahaya ada.. ia akan tetap berwarna hitam dan salju tersebut tidak akan sepenuhnya mencair. Namun... kau tau? Ia memiliki 7 warna kehangatan yang berbeda.../ Chap 9 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hajimemashite!**

 **Atashi Koyuki-desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!**

 **Ini fanfic pertama Koyuki, masih banyak kesalahan harap atas rahmat Tuhan YME, jika tidak karna nya Koyuki nggak bakal bisa buat fanfic. Dan author-author dengan sejuta kisah luar biasanya yang bisa memotivasi koyuki buat fic. Terutama buat Kikoy-senpai! Arigatou~**

 **Yosh.. let's to read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Fanfiction Fairy Tail**

 **Fairy Tail By Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **Nanairo Sakura By Koyuki**

 **Genre: Drama, Action, Romance**

 **Pair: Natsu D, Lucy .H**

 **Rate:T**

 **.**

 **.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Sebelumnya yang ku tahu ia adalah sekuntum bunga Sakura berwarna hitam yang membeku di bawah salju tanpa ada cahaya sehangat musim semi mencairkan saljunya. Meski sebuah cahaya ada.. ia akan tetap berwarna hitam dan salju tersebut tidak akan sepenuhnya mencair. Namun... kau tau? Ia memiliki 7 warna kehangatan yang berbeda. Tidak hanya pink namun semuanya, aku tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa bertahan dengan menutupi semua kehangatannya itu. Aku tidak hanya membuka warnanya tapi juga memberikan kehangatan musim semi untuknya..**

 ***Summary nya Koyuki copy** _ **sedikit**_ **punya nee-chan -Ai Koyuhina Meguchi Marlett yang udah hiatus dari tahun 2012 ^^V**

 **.**

 **.**

~ _Nanairo Sakura~_

Chapter 1: Prolog

Di sebuah apartemen bergaya tradisional di kota bunga Magnolia, seorang pemuda berambut _pinkish_ dengan beberapa helai berwarna merah sedang terlelap -ralat, tidak sadarkan diri. Di samping tempat tidurnya duduk seorang gadis yang merawatnya sejak ia pingsan tiba-tiba di depan pintu apartemen lelaki itu. Gadis itu menyeka keringat dingin yang terus turun dengan bebasnya dari wajah remaja _pinkish_.

Merasakan sapuan dingin di wajahnya, ia terbangun. Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Menoleh ke samping dan mendapati objek seorang gadis berambut Scarlett. Buru-buru ia berusaha duduk tanpa mempedulikan pusing yang masih menyerang kepalanya, hasilnya? Ia gagal karena kondisinya masih lemah.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu dulu, Natsu. Berbaringlah kembali." Mau tak mau ia menuruti perintah sang gadis.

"Erza nee-san, apa aku pingsan lagi? Sudah berapa lama?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Gadis itu, Erza Scarlett -kakaknya, menjawab.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir, Natsu. Kau terkena demam tinggi, sejak tadi sore kau tertidur dan jam tujuh sekarang kau baru bangun." Natsu sudah menebaknya..

' _Bodoh!'_ umpatnya. Sudah berapa kali ia mengulangi hal sama seperti ini!

"Gomennasai, Erza nee-san." Sesalnya. Kedua tangannya mengerat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Berulang kali melakukan hal yang sama dan berulang kali pula menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama. Apa tidak ada jawaban lain selain kalimat penuh sesal yang ia ucapkan?

Erza mengusap lembut surai Natsu dengan sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya, membuat kedua tangan mengepal itu kini melemas. "Ne Natsu, sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kau terlalu lelah maka dari itu belakangan ini kau sering pingsan, belum lagi cederamu itu nanti bertambah parah. Besok aku akan menemanimu check up." Ucapnya lembut. Natsu terenyak, walaupun ia berstatus Cuma sebagai adik angkat tapi Erza sangat baik, peduli dan juga sangat menyayanginya.

"Tapi.. Erza nee-san, aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu. Kau terlalu baik padaku padahal aku hanyalah adik angkatmu.."

"Natsu, hentikan ucapanmu itu! Walaupun kau bukanlah adik kandungku tapi kau tetaplah adikku. Natsu, Natsu Scarlett, adik yang harus kujaga sepenuh hati. Sejak kau masuk ke kehidupanku, kau sudah menjadi orang yang sangat berharga. Seorang yang telah mengiai hari-hariku yang membosankan ini. Karena itu Natsu, jangan katakan hal seperti itu lagi!" Natsu terharu, beginikah rasanya disayangi oleh seorang kakak? Walaupun tidak sedarah ataupun sedikit saja hubungan keluarga, sejak Natsu mengubah marganya menjadi 'Scarlett', sejak itu pula ia memiliki kakak yang penuh kasih sayang seperti Erza, walaupun trauma batin akibat masa lalunya belum sembuh.

Ia tersenyum, _Kami-sama_ sangatlah baik. Masa lalunya yang kelam kini tergantikan oleh cahaya dari keluarga Scarlett.

"Arigatou, nee-san!" Grins khas yang langka tercetak di wajah tampannya, Erza tersenyum lega. Syukurlah adiknya bisa mengerti.

"Nah, sekarang makanlah ini supaya kau cepat sembuh!" Titah si Scarlett menyerahkan semangkuk bubur hangat berwarna kemerah-merahan -saus cabai favorit Natsu penyebabnya.

"Malam ini Jellal akan menginap di apartemenmu, aku memintanya merawatmu sampai kau sembuh." Natsu memandang Erza, manik ungu lavendernya mengisyaratkan pertanyaan 'Apa-dia-mau?' dengan tidak yakin.

Erza melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tenang saja! Tidak akan ada yang berani menentang perintahku, meski itu Jellal sekalipun!" Percaya diri miliknya dinaikkan tinggi, evil smirk tertampak jelas disana dan Oh! Jangan lupakan deathglare khas milik Titania.

Natsu bergidik, kasihan sekali Jellal jika sampai mendapatkan hal yang lebih parah dari deathglare ini. Sendok makan diputar-putar dalam mangkuk, otaknya sedang memutar memori tentang peristiwa yang dialaminya sepulang kerja dari restoran milik kakek Yajima. "Erza nee-san.."

Panggilan bernada bariton milik Natsu, membuat si empunya nama mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel canggih miliknya.

"Ya? Ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu? Apa kepalamu pusing? Ada masalah dengan pekerjaanmu? Apa nilai akademismu turun? Apa buburnya tidak enak? Apa Jellal pernah memarahimu? Apa yang dikatakannya? Tenang saja, aku akan membelamu, dan kalau dia keterlaluan, aku akan membunuh si ketua OSIS itu dengan koleksi pedangku!" Astaga.. Natsu sweatdrop ditempat, itu adalah pertanyaan yang berlebihan. Dasar, Erza terlalu protektif terhadapnya, hei! Dia belum tentu mati esok hari, 'kan?

"Bukan, aku akan menceritakan apa yang kualami sepulang kerja.."

.

.

.

 **~(...)~**

#Di tempat berbeda~

Di sebuah mansion megah milik keluarga bangsawan Heartfilia, tepatnya di lantai tiga sebuah kamar, seorang gadis blonde bermaik cokelat karamel tengah berbenah. Menyusun buku, pakaian, serta hal pribadi yang dibawanya. Usai berbenah ia duduk di tepi ranjang, kepalanya mengadah menatap langit-langit kamarnya berwarna pink.

 _Pink_...

Warna itu mengingatkan Lucy dengan seorang pemuda yang membantunya sampai ke mansion ini berapa jam lalu.

 **#Flashback~**

Lucy duduk di sebuah bangku taman, sesekali ia menghela nafas kasar, melihat jam pink yang melingkar di tangannya lalu dengan brutal mencoba menghidupkan ponselnya. Padahal ia tahu ponselnya itu tidak akan hidup sebelum dicharger kembali. Entah berapa kali ia melakukan ketiga hal itu. Tak mau berlama-lama lagi, ia berdiri menggerek koper tak berdosa yang menjadi tempat pelampiasan si majikan yang menyeretnya seperti menyeret hewan liar.

Kedua kakinya dientak-entakkan dengan kuat, -sempat menarik perhatian orang sekitar. "Gadis aneh". Ia tidak tuli, telinganya masih bisa mendengar cibiran orang yang tak suka dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Bibir _peach_ nya komat-kamit mengutuk si pelayan yang terlambat menjemputnya di stasiun hingga ia harus naik taksi untuk sampai ke kompleks perumahan bernama _Fairy Hill's_ ini. Bodohnya ia tidak bertanya blok nomor berapa kediaman keluarganya berada. Dan disinlah ia.. berbekal insting berjalan dengan mulut tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan serentetan makian maut andalannya.

Karena perasaan kesalnya yang tinggi, Lucy tak sadar jika ia berjalan dengan setengah berlari. Hingga tak sengaja tubuh mungil dan koper miliknya menabrak seseorang hingga mereka terjatuh di trotoar dengan tidak elitenya.

 **BRUK!**

"Aww/Ittai!" jerit Lucy dan orang itu bersamaan.

"Siapa sih, jalan itu pakai mata dong! Tidak lihat ada orang tersesat di tempat asing seperti ini!" bentak Lucy emosi. Lucy... Lucy... kau tahu? Bahwa dirimu lah yang salah dalam kejadian ini karena tidak memperhatikan sekitar?

"Maaf, kau salah nona. Jalan itu bukan pakai mata, tapi pakai kaki. Mata digunakan untuk melihat jalan sebagai penuntun kaki yang digunakan untuk berjalan. Intinya yang salah disini bukanlah aku, melainkan Anda sendiri." Ceramah 'si korban' panjang lebar.

Lucy mendengus mendengar penuturannya, tak peduli dia kembali berjalan. "Terserah." Sahutnya dingin.

Moodnya sedang tidak baik saat ini, Lucy melanjutkan langkahnya acuh masih menyeret kopernya brutal.

"Tidak sopan, seharusnya kau minta maaf dahulu."

Sontak Lucy berbalik, karamel miliknya menatap tak suka kepada orang asing berambut aneh ini.

"Mau dikata tidak sopan, silahkan saja. Yang jelas aku tidak akan minta maaf padamu! Aku akan pergi sekarang dan jangan ganggu aku!" tukasnya, mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Orang tersebut menatap punggung gadis blonde yang makin menjauh. Terbesit keraguan ketika mengamati kepergiannya ( bukan mati loh, ya) tersebut.

Tapi tak lama, ia juga mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Toh, ia akan di maki lagi oleh si gadis jika ia bilang _'butuh bantuan? Kau tersesat bukan?'_

Hah~

Lucy menghela nafas. Menatap warna orange yang sudah datang sedari tadi. Hari sudah sangat sore dan ia belum juga sampai di kediamannya.

Bagaimana jika nanti ia akan diculik atau bahkan di bunuh oleh orang-orang asing berwajah aneh melihatnya, seorang gadis berjalan sendirian di kala malam akan datang. Hii! Jangan sampai itu terjadi!

TING!

Bagai muncul sebuah bohlam di kepalanya, Lucy mendapat sebuah ide! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi ya?

Lucy menatap sekelilingnya mencari seorang manusia yang mungkin bisa membantunya. Tapi...

Whushhh..

Nihil. Tidak ada seorangpun. Sepi, hanya deru sepi kendaraan yang lewat dan angin sepoi-sepoi. Pupuslah harapannya untuk bertanya akan keberadaan kediaman keluarga Heartfilia. Keluarga bangsawan yang sangat terkenal, mana mungkin orang tidak tahu di mana kediamannya, dan lagi ini adalah sebuah kompleks perumahan! Tapi kenapa sudah sesepi ini!

"Arghhh! Bakaaaaa!" raung Lucy.

Di tengah acara frustasinya, tak sengaja Lucy melihat seseorang itu. Ya orang bersurai aneh untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki..

Tak ada cara lain, meski ia sempat memaki orang tersebut, Lucy tak peduli. Satu-satunya harapan yang ia miliki adalah bertanya pada orang itu.

"Hei! Tunggu!" panggil Lucy, berlari mendekatinya.

"Bukankah kau gadis yang tadi?" tanyanya, heran melihat si blonde yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ya, aku yang tadi. Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena telah berkata kasar dan juga telah menabrak mu tadi." Ucap Lucy membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku mau bertanya, bisa tolong kau bantu aku?" tanya Lucy penuh harap. Karamelnya bertubrukan dengan Lavender si lelaki bersurai sakura dengan scarlet di beberapa helainya.

"Membantu mu? Dan setelah itu kau akan memaki ku lagi?" dengusan terdengar.

Lucy menahan lagi amarah yang mulai menggerogotinya. Oh,, jika ia bisa ia lebih memilih minta tolong pada orang lain daripada lelaki bermanik lavender ini.

"Tolonglah, hari sudah sangat petang. Apa kau tega membiarkan seorang gadis tersesat di jalan lalu diculik dan di bunuh oleh orang asing?" ujar Lucy lagi berusaha membujuk lelaki di depannya dengan ekspresi pura-pura ingin menangis.

Tak tahan melihatnya, lelaki ini menyerah. "Baiklah, sekarang apa yang harus kutolong?"

"Apa kau tahu di mana kediaman keluarga Heartfilia?"

Lucy berani bersumpah, barusan ia melihat manik pemuda ini membulat. Seperti sangat terkejut akan ucapannya. Namun dengan cepat di tutupi dan kembali pada ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku tahu, akan ku antar kau kesana. Ayo ikut aku."

Berjalan kedepan, Lucy mengekorinya dari belakang. Tak ada percakapan sedikit pun di antara mereka. Sekian puluh menit berjalan, sampailah mereka di depan sebuah mansion berpagar emas yang menjulang tinggi.

Manik karamel Lucy berbinar senang. Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya demi melihat seseorang bersurai dua warna-

"Arigatou, kau sudah meng-" -tapi tak ada seorang pun disana.

' _Apa hanya hayalanku saja ya?'_ tidak mungkin! Terlalu nyata jika disebut sebuah khayalan.

Sementara Lucy yang masih celingak celinguk, orang yang tengah ia cari sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar sembari memegang dada kananya yang tengah berdegup kencang.

 **#Flashback end.**

"Aku harap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi nanti, tanpa bantuannya aku tidak akan berada disini sekarang."

"Menurut nee-san, apa benar itu adalah 'dia'?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Natsu. Kita lihat saja nanti. Jika bertemu dengannya kita akan mencari tahu lebih lanjut."

"Baiklah."

Dimalam itu galaksi menjadi indah dengan bintang serta bulan sebagai perhisannya. Esok hari adalah misteri dan esok hari juga Tuhan akan membuat sesuatu bagi mereka yang biasa kita sebut... _**Takdir...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be continue...**_

 **A/N:** **Waahh, akhirnya ni fic berhasil di publish. Buat minna-san, silahkan kasih pendapat tentng fic ini di kotak riview Ok? Ini baru prolog ya..**

 **Oh ya, ada yang merasa nggak sih kalau di akhiran alurnya terlalu cepet? Kalau iya, Koyuki minta maaf. Buru-buru soalnya hehe XD**

 **Dan chapter ini lumayan pendek. Chapter depan akan Koyuki usahain buat chapter yang lebih panjang lagi. Dan semoga gak buat kecewa kalian semua.**

 **Ne, arigatou gozaimasu for Kikkoy-senpai yang udah susah payah bantuin Koyuki buat akun di ffn.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Jaa~~ *Lambai-lambai***


	2. Chapter 2: Fairy Tail Class

Chapter 2: Fairy Tail Class

Sebelumnya..

" _Menurut nee-san, apa benar itu adalah 'dia'?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu, Natsu. Kita lihat saja nanti. Jika bertemu dengannya kita akan mencari tahu lebih lanjut."_

" _Baiklah."_

 _Dimalam itu galaksi menjadi indah dengan bintang serta bulan sebagai perhisannya. Esok hari adalah misteri dan esok hari juga Tuhan akan membuat sesuatu bagi mereka yang biasa kita sebut..._ _ **Takdir...**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **A fanfiction Fairy Tail**

 **Fairy Tail By Hiro mashima-sensei**

 **Nanairo sakura By Koyuki**

 **Warning: My first fanfic. Masih banyak salah adalah wajar, dan tolong di maafkan. Koyuki hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak luput dari salah dan lupa.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini pagi sangat indah, embun masih beterbangan menciptakan suasana sejuk ditambah pepohonan sekitar membuat kota ini lebih terlihat seperti desa dari pada kota. Magnolia, salah satu kota yang berada di provinsi Fiore di negara jepang. Warga di Magnolia cukup ramah, mereka menyambut kedatangan wisatawan asing maupun lokal yang berkunjung untuk sekedar berlibur dengan senyum dan sapaan hangat. Magnolia memang seperti kota pada umumnya dengan gedung-gedung perkantoran yang menjulang tinggi, namun masih banyak daerahnya yang masih terjaga dengan banyaknya lahan hijau dan hutan-hutan menjadikan tempat ini masih terjaga ke asriannya. Tak ayal banyak para turis berkunjung demi melihat secara langsung bagaimana hijaunya kota Magnolia.

Di kompleks perumahan Fairy Hill's, sebuah mansion megah berdiri kokoh. Pemiliknya adalah salah satu keturunan bangsawan di Fiore, yaitu Heartfilia.

Lucy heartfilia, duduk menghadap cermin meja rias yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Mencari-cari apakah ada sesuatu yang kurang disana

Ia memakai seragam sekolahnya yang baru, Magnolia high school. Kemeja putih dibalut jas almamater berwarna biru donker dengan list emas, rok kotak-kotak berwarna abu-abu dengan panjang 15 cm di bawah lutut serta dasi yang senada dengan warna almamaternya juga list emas tersebut benar-benar pas untuk Lucy. Masalah rok err.. sebenarnya ukuran rok sekolah umumnya adalah 10 cm di atas lutut. Lantas kenapa rok Lucy malah berukuran 15 cm di bawah lutut? Itu karena...

CKLEK

Kamar Lucy terbuka menampilkan sosok Layla heartfilia yang berwajah sangat mirip dengan putrinya.

"Wah, kau sangat cantik dengan seragam baru mu itu Lucy," Puji Layla menatap Lucy dari atas ke bawah.

"A-arigatou mama," jawab Lucy malu-malu.

Manik karamel Layla menatap rok Lucy yang tergolong lebih panjang dari siswi pada umumnya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan rok yang ibu pilihkan?"

Lucy menarik ujung roknya. "Umm... sedikit risih, biasanya kan aku selalu pakai rok 10cm di atas lutut."

"Ahaha, memang begitulah, nanti kau terbiasa memakainya. Ingat Lucy, sebagai putri dari salah satu keluarga bangsawan kau harus memakai pakaian tertutup. Setidaknya seperti rok mu ini. Ibu memesannya khusus untukmu," jawab Layla mengingatkan Lucy.

Benar, alasan Lucy memakai rok ini adalah ibunya. Lucy tak berani membantah, karena jika ia melakukan itu ia akan di cap sebagai anak durhaka dan akan di kutuk menjadi batu oleh ibunya, seperti yang ia baca di salah satu buku dongeng asal negara seribu pulau bernama Indonesia. Indonesia ya... mendengar namanya saja Lucy sudah terbayang akan keindahannya. Kapan-kapan jika memungkinkan, ia akan mengajak ayah dan ibunya untuk mengunjungi pulau tersebut.

Ok, balik ke realita.

"Jika sudah selesai segera turun ke bawah, sarapan sudah di siapkan," tutur Layla berlalu dari kamar Lucy.

"Baik!" seru Lucy sedikit berteriak. Setelahnya, Lucy menyisir poni pirangnya kesamping, meraih bandana berwarna pink dan memakainya. Ia memoleskan bedak tipis di wajah porselennya. Lihatlah, Lucy terlihat manis dengan gaya poni barunya ini. (*lihat aja poni Lucy yang di kasih bandana di OVA 1)

 **~(***)~**

"Sugoi.." menatap takjub beberapa gedung yang ada dihadapannya, manik karamel Lucy berbinar.

Lapangan yang luas beralaskan rumput hijau membentang dari ujung ke ujung, berbagai bunga tumbuh di halamannya, pohon sakura dan berbagai pohon lainnya bertengger di setiap sisi.

"Sekolah impianku..." ya, sudah lama ia menginginkan sekolah seperti ini. Di sekolahnya yang lama tak ada satu pun rumput yang tumbuh. Sekolahnya dalu tidak ada yang namanya rumput atau pepohonan, paling-paling cuma ada tanaman di teras setiap kelas itupun hanya beberapa. Menurut pihak sekolah, menanam pohon di sekitar akan memperbanyak sampah karena daun yang selalu berguguran.

"Ohayou," sapa seorang wanita cantik bersurai pink cerah.

Karena belum tahu nama wanita cantik ini, Lucy hanya menjawab sapaannya saja.

"Ano.. apa nona murid baru disini?" tanyanya bingung, ia merasa asing dengan gadis blonde ini.

"Iya, perkenalkan namaku Lucy hearrtfilia, yoroshiku.. umm,"

"Namaku Cosmos, yoroshiku~. Aku adalah tukang kebun disekolah ini."

"Benarkah? Wah pantas saja tanaman di sini tumbuh dengan sangan indah dan terawat, Cosmos-san pasti sangat suka dengan bunga, benar?" puji Lucy yang membuat wajah Cosmos merona malu.

"Jangan terlalu memuji. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku saja, dan ya aku sangat suka segala jenis tanaman. Terutama bunga."

"Kau bertugas dengan sangat baik, Cosmos-san," ucap Lucy sembari menyapu pandangan ke sekeliling.

"Um, tampaknya kau masih bingung ya. Mau ku antarkan ke ruang kepala sekolah?" tawar Cosmos ramah.

"Tentu saja! Arigatou, Cosmos-san."

XXX

Sesuai tawaran Cosmos, kini mereka berjalan diantara lapangan menuju gedung utama Magnolia High School. Di lantai paling atas Lucy melihat Cosmos berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Master room'.

"Nah, kita sampai. Silahkan masuk, Heartfilia-san."

"Baik, arigatou gozaimasu Cosmos-san!"

Cosmos tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku akan kembali bertugas. Semoga kelas baru mu menyenangkan!"

Setelah bayangan Cosmos menghilang di belokan koridor Lucy kembali pada pintu yang masih tertutup di depannya. Tangannya mengetuk pintu tersebut sebanyak tiga kali. Lucy mendapatkan jawaban dan segera masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Lucy heartfilia, putri dari Jude dan Layla. Tak kusangka ternyata kau mirip sekali dengan ibumu," ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti suara kakek-kakek di indera pendengarannya sambil tersenyum ke arah Lucy.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Makarov dreyar, kepala sekolah Magnolia High School. Sekarang kau harus memilih di antara ke lima kelas ini," lanjut seseorang itu, mengeluarkan lima buah Bet kelas dari saku jasnya.

"Na-nama ku, Lucy heartfilia, yoroshiku onegaishimasu sensei. Dan baiklah, aku akan memilih," jawab Lucy.

"Tapi..." masih merasa bingung terkeluarlah satu pertanyaan itu.

"Anda di mana, Dreyar-sensei?" pasalnya ia hanya melihat sebuah meja dan kursi putar yang kosong.

.

.

.

Pertanyaan tersebut sukses melunturkan senyum di wajah Makarov.

"A-aku disini.. heartfilia-san.." jawab Makarov berdiri di atas kursi.

Barulah terlihat sosok Makarov itu.

Kecil

Berkumis tebal

Kepala botak di tengah berefek *Cling* ketika kamera menyorot kepalanya

Dan beruban.

Hampir saja Lucy tertawa melihat wujud nyata dengan makhluk yang berstatus kepala sekolah ini.

"Baiklah, kembali ke pertanyaan awal. Pilihlah di antara ke lima kelas ini. Pilih sesuai kata hati mu."

Lima logo kelas di taruh di atas meja. Ada berbagai macam bentuk disana. Yang paling menarik perhatian Lucy adalah sebuah logo berbentuk seperti peri tapi juga mirip seperti burung yang memiliki ekor. Warnanya orange dan bernama... Fairy Tail.

"Makarov-sensei, ini semua adalah nama-nama kelas? Kenapa tidak memakai nama yang simpel saja, seperti '1-A, B, C' atau 'X. 1, 2, 3'?" tanya Lucy.

Makarov nyengir lebar yang mengandung misteri di dalamnya "Itulah keunikan Magnolia High School, keunikan lainnya juga akan kau temukan nanti."

 _keunikan lainnya juga akan kau temukan nanti_

Sembari memikirkan maksud kalimat tersebut, Lucy kembali menatap kelima logo tersebut, menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang akan di ambilnya.

Beberapa menit yang berlalu...

Lucy menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku memilih...

.

.

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL!" jawabnya dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan.

XXX

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar keluar dari seorang pemuda bersurai dua warna. Sesekali ia memijit pelipisnya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan pusing yang masih setia bersarang di kepalanya. Berat rasanya untuk berangkat sekolah hari ini. Suhu tubuhnya sudah turun sedikit, namun masih tergolong tinggi menyebabkan ia masih menderita penyakit bernama demam. Obatnya sudah di konsumsi tadi pagi tak lupa juga obat _khusus_ dirinya. Namun... kenapa sampai sekarang obat sialan ini belum bereaksi!

Kepalanya bertambah pusing mendengar riuh sorak sorai suara yang berasal dari kelas Fairy Tail-A disana. Bayangkan, dari jarak lima kelas saja sudah terdengar bagaimana kondisi kelas berisikan makhluk biang yang rajin mengisi buku hitam di ruang kepala sekolah ini, apalagi setelah masuk kedalamnya. Bagi yang tidak kuat iman, bisa saja langsung tewas seketika setelah terjangkit infeksi yang ditularkan para penghuninya.

 **SREKK**

Hening...

Tak ada yang bersuara. Bahkan suara nafas pun tak terdengar!

" _Pasti nee-san memberi peringatan lagi pada mereka,"_ Natsu membatin.

Begitu sosok Natsu scarlet memasuki kelas, pastilah begitu keadaannya. Khusus untuk hari ini, pagi ini Erza mengumumkan jika adiknya sedang sakit dan tidak bisa diganggu. Satu orang membuatnya sakit kepala dan pingsan. Maka...

.

.

.

NYAWA TARUHANNYA!

Segera Natsu berjalan loyo ke arah bangkunya yang terletak paling pojok. Ia duduk sendirian, karena menurutnya sendirian itu lebih tenang.

Natsu sedikit mengusap matanya di balik frame kacamata hitam yang di kenakannya. Sekarang apalagi? Matanya mulai berair.

"Tak seperti biasanya, tumben kelas ini hening," bagai kilat, suara wali kelas tercinta (baca: terkutuk) mereka sudah datang dengan membawa seorang gadis blonde.

Semua yang pada awalnya berdiri mematung dan bergerak hati-hati -takut si saudara Titania terganggu- langsung berhamburan kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing.

Usai memberi salam, Lucy di suruh untuk memperkenalkan diri, "Atashi, Lucy heartfilia-desu, pindahan dari Croccus High School. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~" dengan senyum terbaik Lucy menyapa mereka.

Hening sejenak kemudian riuh kembali terdengar. Berbagai pertanyaan satu persatu terlontar hingga Lucy bingung menjawabnya. Begitu antusias mereka menyambut Lucy -terutama para lelaki yang terpesona dengan kecantikannya- sebagai penghuni baru di kelas Fairy Tail-A. Suatu kelangkaan jika seorang siswi cantik dengan maunya masuk ke kelas Fairy Tail yang terkenal dengan julukan...

.

.

.

 _Peri Bersenjata._

Sementara di bangku paling pojok dekat jendela, Natsu menatap gadis pirang itu dengan tak percaya.

' _D-dia... Apa benar itu adalah 'kau'?'_

 **XXX**

"Cukup untuk pertanyaan tidak bergunanya, bocah!"

JDEARRR!

Imajiner dengan banyak kilat kuning muncul di sekitar guru tersebut.

Seisi kelas kembali hening, menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkan guru kilat ini. Beruntung Lucy tak tersambar kilatnya.

"Lucy heartfilia, silahkan duduk di bangku pojok sebelah sana. Natsu scarlet, segera angkat tangan mu,"

 **Lucy P.O.V**

"Lucy heartfilia, silahkan duduk di bangku pojok sebelah sana. Natsu scarlet, segera angkat tangan mu," tunjuk Laxus-sensei pada bangku paling pojok dekat jendela yang mengarah kelapangan.

Dan sensei bilang... Natsu scarlet? Lelaki bersurai dua warna itu. Eh?! Bu-bukankah dia adalah orang yang kemarin sore membantuku untuk sampai ke rumah.

Sembari tersenyum aku menghampiri dia yang sesaat lalu mengangkat tangannya.

Aku duduk di sampingnya. "Lucy heartfilia desu, yoroshiku~" mengulurkan bermaksud untuk bersalaman dengannya.

Tapi apa yang kudapat?

Ia melirik tanganku sebentar dengan tatapan datarnya, "Natsu scartlet, yoroshiku."

Singkat

Padat

Tak ramah!

Ok, ini baru awal. Aku berusaha berfikir positif, mungkin saja ia sedang bad mood. Aku menghela nafas.

Kembali menatapnya, aku melihat manik lavendernya bergerak gelisah. Ada apa ya? Entalah.

"Ekhm, Scarlet-sa-"

"Natsu," potongnya cepat. Kali ini ia menoleh padaku, tatapannya tersasa hangat walaupun datar. Apalagi manik lavendernya itu...

"Panggil aku Natsu, jangan panggil aku dengan marga,"

Aku mengangguk kaku.

"Natsu," panggilku.

"Hn?" sahutnya tanpa menoleh.

"Yang kemarin... terima kasih..."

"Jika kau tidak membantuku saat itu, sudah pasti aku tidak akan sampai dirumah dengan selamat."

Lagi, ia menoleh padaku. Ia tersenyum samar sempat membuatku terpaku pada senyumnha. Tapi detik berikutnya wajahnya kembali datar.

Dan jawaban apa yang kuterima?

"Hn,"

 _Orang ini..._ geram ku dalam hati. Lihat saja nanti apakah sifat dinginnya itu akan bertahan lama padaku! Aku mengukir seringaian, rupanya dia berwarna _hitam_ ya..

.

.

.

 **To be continue...**

* * *

 **Balasan riview...**

 **#hikanee: Yup! Moga aja, do'a in dan riview yak.**

 **Etto.. jangan panggil Koyuki ini sepai dong. Koyuki juga author baru, dan rasanya aneh jika Koyuki yang masih SMA di panggil senpai sama Hika-san *boleh panggil gitu* yang udah mau kuliah.**

 **Arigatou udah riview! ^-^**

 **#suyominie: Ya... emang rumah kita ini sepiii bangeeet. Heran deh, kemana perginya author yang berpengalaman itu? Kayak hilang ditelen hiu aja *di tonjok***

 **Ahaha, tenang aja Natsu** _ **ada apa-apa**_ **kok, khukhu... entar di kasih tau di chapter-chapter betikutnya.**

 **Arigatou udah riview! ^-^**

 **#Kikoylogia: Arigatou~~ *blusing***

 **Ya, Lucy disini emaang judes banget, tentunya sebagai pendukung cerita.**

 **Arigatou udah riview! ^-^**

 **Di chapter ini tinggalin riview lagi yak! Flame Koyuki terima dengan senang hati. Tapi flame nya yang mendukung ok!**

* * *

 **A/N: Koyuki nggak nyangka, ternyata ada makhluk sejenis manusia *di lempar* yang mau baca dan ninggalin riview di sini. Hiks, arigatou gozaimasu! *nangis ampe banjir***

 **Dan di chapter sebelumnya Koyuki membuat kesalahan..**

 _Sementara Lucy yang masih celingak celinguk, orang yang tengah ia cari sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar sembari memegang dada_ _kananya_ _yang tengah berdegup kencan_ g.

 **Harusnya yang berdegup kencang utu adalah dada bagian kiri, mana ada jantung berada di kanan? Akh! Koyuki no baka! *Nyadar?**

 **Gimana pendapat kalian untuk chapter kali ini? Membosankan? Atau ada sesuatu gitu? Yang pasti chapter ini wordnya lebih banyak dari yang kemarin.**

 **Masalah update? Umm, Akan Koyuki usahakan buat update seminggu sekali.**

 **Yosh! Sampai jumpa chapter depan**

 **Jaa ne!**


	3. Chapter 3: Psikologi Warna

**Sebelumnya...**

" _Yang kemarin... terima kasih..."_

" _Jika kau tidak membantuku saat itu, sudah pasti aku tidak akan sampai dirumah dengan selamat."_

 _Lagi, ia menoleh padaku. Ia tersenyum samar sempat membuatku terpaku pada senyumnya. Tapi detik berikutnya wajahnya kembali datar._

 _Dan jawaban apa yang kuterima?_

" _Hn,"_

 _Orang ini... geram ku dalam hati. Lihat saja nanti apakah sifat dinginnya itu akan bertahan lama padaku! Aku mengukir seringaian, rupanya dia berwarna hitam ya.. **..**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail By Hiro mashima-sensei**

 **Nanairo sakura By Koyuki**

 **Thanks to Kikoy-senpai because already make a account for me**

 **Warning: Typo bertebaran di mana-mana, dan segala kekurangan yang menyertai.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku Lucy Heartfilia, anak dari Jude Heartfilia dan Layla Heartfilia. Karena termasuk dalam salah satu keturunan bangsawan di Fiore, otomatis kami adalah keluarga yang berada di kasta atas. Hidupku serba berkecukupan. Apapun yang kuminta pasti akan di kabulkan oleh kedua orang tua ku, asalkan permintaan tersebut bukanlah hal yang buruk. Tapi, aku bukanlah seorang anak manja yang selalu minta ini dan itu sampai bisa merepotkan ke dua orang tuaku jika permintaan ku tidak di penuhi.

Hidup di keluarga yang kaya raya dan rumah mewah serta mendapatkan kasih sayang kedua orang tua itu adalah impian semua anak di dunia ini. Walaupun tak punya saudara, tapi aku memiliki banyak teman. Terutama saat itu, saat umurku masih menginjak genap tujuh tahun. Aku memiliki seorang teman yang sangat baik, lalu entah kenapa...

Aku melupakannya.

Hingga sekarang di waktu-waktu tertentu aku bermimpi tentangnya, tentang temanku. Dalam mimpi tersebut, kadang aku melihatnya tertawa bahagia denganku, dan ada juga saat ia menangis sedih. Dan ada hal aneh yang terdapat dalam mimpi itu sampai aku berpendapat dengan sangat yakin bahwa memang aku melupakannya. Yaitu...

Wajahnya.

Samar-samar aku hanya melihat senyum serta kedua mata sipitnya yang berwarna onyx.

Dan aku sangat merindukan itu...

Tak tahu kapan mimpi ini akan berakhir dan tak tahu pula kapan aku mengetahui siapa dia itu?

.

.

.

XXX

Sebenarnya Tahun ini adalah semester ke dua ku di kelas 1 angkatan Senior High School di Croccus. Tapi, beberapa hari yang lalu papa memberi tahu kami bahwa ia akan mengurus perusahaan Heartfilia cabang Mangnolia untuk beberapa tahun kedepan. Jadi, mau tak mau aku juga harus ikut papa dan mama tinggal di mansion kami yang berada di Magnolia.

Sekarang, aku bersekolah di Magnolia High School dan masuk ke kelas Fairy Tail dengan keinginanku sendiri. Kalau di tanya kenapa aku mau masuk kelas ini? Karena dari nama dan bentuk logo-nya saja sudah membuatku penasaran. Apalagi kepala sekolah bilang _'kau akan menemukan keunikan lainnya'_.

Dan di sinilah aku. Duduk di samping pemda bersurai dua warna, _pinkish_ dan scarlet. Kebetulan sekali ia dapat satu kelas dengan ku. Seragam yang di kenakannya sama saja dengan ku, yang membedakan hanyalah celananya, celana seragam miliknya tidak terdapat corak kotak-kotak seperti di rok siswi tapi berwarna abu-abu polos.

Nama kelas ini kalau tidak salah.. Fairy Tail-1(A) panjang ya, di kelasku dulu nama per kelas hanya menggunakan angka dan abjad, misal '1-A, 2-A'.

Aku tak dapat berbohong tentang betapa senangnya aku ketika bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku sendiri heran, ada apa denganku sampai-sampai bisa se-antusias ini. Padahal cuma untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Sekali lagi ...

Aku tak tahu kenapa.

Mengalihkan pandangan kedepan, dimana Laxus-sensei mulai menjelaskan materi dengan berbagai macam rumus rumit. Tapi untunglah dengan kapasitas otakku yang lumayan pintar, aku bisa menganggap semua rumus itu dengan mudah.

Segera aku mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis bersampul warna biru, sebatang bolpoin berwarna hijau dan sebuah mistar 30cm berwarna ungu. Lihatlah, mejaku sudah di hias dengan tiga warna sekarang.

Oh! Oh! Kalian tahu? Aku sangat suka warna. Terutama merah, kuning, hijau, orange, ungu, biru, putih, abu-abu, emas, Tosca dan magenta. Ketika aku sedang berinteraksi atau bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang, maka karakter warnalah yang pertama kali kulihat. Tapi warna pertama yang tertangkap olehku belum sepenuhnya benar jika itu adalah karakter warna mereka. Karena itu, aku menelusur lebih jauh. Misal, menjadi akrab dengan mereka. Kemudian, sejumlah fakta akan terungkap lalu warna-warna tersebut akan kubandingkan dengan fakta yang ku dapat.

Ada satu warna yang sangat jarang ku lihat, yaitu... hitam. Aku cukup suka dengan warna hitam karena hitam dapat mempresentasikan elegan, misterius, kekuatan, rasa percaya diri, klasik dan terkadang maskulinitas. Tapi jika warnanya terlalu dominan atau pekat karena tak ada keseimbangan maka akan menciptakan kesan lain seperti suram, hampa, gelap, kemisteriusan yang sangat dan menakutkan.

Pada hari ini aku dapat melihat warna tersebut dari teman baru yang bersurai dua warna. Ia memiliki warna hitam yang amat pekat di banding orang-orang yang pernah ku temui dan memiliki warna ini.

Melihat auranya yang samar-samar gelap tersebut membuatku tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya memiliki warna hitam sepekat itu. Kemisteriusan serta pekatnya aura tersebut bisa kurasakan menusuk hingga kulit terdalam ketika melihatnya sekilas.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Natsu, sejak tadi aku tak melihat sedikitpun pergerakan darinya. Ia hanya memperhatikan Laxus-sensei dengan sorot mata kosong. Tak mencatat rumus yang tertera dengan spidol hitam di papan tulis atau bertanya perihal apa yang disampaikan guru kuning ini. Seolah-olah ia matematika itu hanyalah sebuah sentilan kecil untuk membuat otaknya bekerja. Apakah ia sepintar itu?

"Natsu Scarlet, kerjakan soal ini!" titah Laxus-sensei dengan suara beratnya.

Tanpa di perintah dua kali, Natsu berdiri dan mengerjakan sepuluh soal rumit yang bisa menguras kerja otak secara berlebihan bagi orang yang tak paham, tapi untuk ku matematika itu menyenangkan. Seperti mencari isi dari teka-teki silang, penuh misteri dan tantangan. Ok, sering teman-teman sekelasku di Croccus dulu menganggap ku gila terhadap matematika, karena bagi mereka mengerjakan soal-soal berbelit tersebut adalah sebuah insiden cepat untuk bunuh diri dengan memaksa otak bekerja. Tapi itu benar, aku memang ahli dalam matematika. (Koyuki: sombong banget, kamu -_-)

"Woow, seperti biasa ia selalu bisa mengerjakannya."

"Aku ragu untuk jawabannya kali ini, lihatlah tatapan keraguan Laxus-sensei!"

"Kau bercanda? Apa kau tidak ingat bahwa dia adalah adik dari Titania?! Si Ketua kedisiplinan itu?!"

"Iya! Aku tahu! Tapi kau lihat, tadi pagi Si Titania mengumumkan _sesuatu_ yang terjadi pada Natsu sampai kita tak bisa mengganggunya walau hanya seinci saja? Dan menurut pendapatku, _itu_ mungkin akan mempengaruhinya dalam mengerjakan soal."

"Terserah, kita lihat saja nanti! Aku menantangmu untuk taruhan!"

"Baik! Yang kalah maka ia akan mentraktir yang menang di kantin untuk makan sepuasnya!"

"Baik, Deal!"

"Deal!"

Aku mendengus geli mendengar obrolan dua orang laki-laki yang duduk agak jauh dari tempatku. Apa untungnya mereka membuat sebuah taruhan hanya karena Natsu yang sedang mengerjakan soal dari Laxus-sensei? Itu konyol.

Tapi, aku setuju dengan salah satu dari mereka. Karena aku juga meragukan jawaban atas soal-soal yang dikerjakan oleh Natsu. Lihat saja, saat sensei sedang menjelaskan pun ia cuma memperhatikan. Belum tentu ia bisa memahaminya.

Natsu meletakkan spidol meninggalkan dua papan tulis yang sudah penuh dengan jawabannya dan kembali duduk di sampingku, rupanya sudah selesai ya. Aku senyum-senyum geli sendiri menerka-nerka apa yang di tuliskannya di papan tulis putih itu. Tapi...

"Sempurna, Scarlet. Dalam waktu kurang dua menit kau bisa mengerjakannya dengan cepat dan dengan jawaban yang benar," puji sensei sembari melanjutkan penjelasannya.

WHAT?!

Aku menoleh dengan karamelku yang membelalak terkejut pada Natsu.

Orang ini... orang ini... hebat!

Aku tak menyangka ternyata ada orang yang bisa menyamai kepintaranku dalam matematika! (Koyuki: Makanya, jangan sombong dulu dong *ditabok Lucy*)

Natsu menyadari tatapanku padanya. Menoleh dengan sebelah alis naik, "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Aku tersadar, ya ampun kekagumanku terlalu berlebihan. Aku membuang muka dan pura-pura memperhatikan sensei, sedikit menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya.

Ia mendengus, tampaknya merasa tingkahku ini lucu hingga bisa membuatnya menahan tawa, "Dasar aneh." Cibirnya.

Ekspresi ku berubah menyeramkan, aku melempar tatapan maut andalanku padanya, "Urusai!" desisku tajam.

Natsu tak peduli, ia malah menidurkan kepalanya di meja dan menghadap tembok -membelakangiku.

"Kasihan, korban matematika," ucapnya tanpa dosa.

Terdapat hinaan di sana, oh~ dia meremehkan ku rupanya.

Kesal, aku menjitak keras rambut spikenya.

Bletak!

"Apa-apaan, kau!" ia membalas tatapanku, alisnya bertaut menandakan bahwa ia kesal.

Aku memalingkan muka, "Jaga bicara mu terhadap perempuan! Kau menghinaku!"

"Memang kenyataan." Ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak!" sahutku kesal

"Bagiku, ya." Ia memancingku lagi.

Kode peringatan!

BLETAK!

Aku menjitaknya lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan kuat. "Sudahku bilang, jaga bicaramu terhadap perempuan!"

Natsu menajamkan tatapannya, "Salah kalian perempuan yang terlalu sensitif terhadap perkataan seseorang," tanggapnya.

"Aku tak peduli! Cepat, minta maaf atas hinaanmu!" perintahku.

"Apa?! Aku tidak salah disini!"

"Cepat!" perintahku lagi.

"Sudahku bilang aku tidak salah disini!"

"Kalian berdua kuperintahkan untuk diam! Atau kalian akan sensei lempar dari kelasku lewat jendela!"

Oops, sepertinya aku memancing emosi si guru kilat kuning. Ancamannya mengerikan, guru macam apa yang tega melempar siswanya lewat jendela?!

Aku berdiri membungkukkan badan, "Gomennasai, sensei!"

Natsu melakukan hal yang sama, tapi ia tak berucap apa-apa.

Aku meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam, "Ini kau! Kita tidak akan di tegur seperti tadi jika saja kau minta maaf padaku!" ucapku sengit.

Ia melirikku sebentar masih dengan tatapan datarnya, "Mengomellah sepuasmu, aku tidak salah disini," jawabnya enteng.

Emosi ku kembali naik, "Kau-!"

Namun belum sempat aku kembali membentaknya, Laxus-sensei kembali menegurku plus memakai imajiner kilat kuningnya.

"Diam dan fokus ke depan, Heartfilia!"

Aku menunduk, "Go-gomennasai.."

Telingaku dapat mendengar jika Natsu sedang terkekeh melihatku, "Lihat? Bukan aku yang salah kan?"

Aku menatapnya marah, "Awas saja kau!" desisku.

Natsu tampak tidak peduli dan dia kembali menidurkan kepalanya di meja menghadap tembok -menghindari tatapanku.

Dan berakhirlah perdebatan tidak berguna kami pagi itu.

~(***)~

Kriiing~~ kringgg~~~

Bel berbunyi nyaring pertanda waktu istirahat telah tiba. Usai pelajaran Laxus-sensei, pelajaran berikutnya adalah fisika, lalu berikutnya lagi pelajaran bahasa jepang. Ketiga pelajaran itu sudah berlalu dan sekarang jam istirahat.

Hah, tiga pelajaran itu ternyata banyak menguras tenagaku. Akibatnya, aku sangat lapar sekarang. Kira-kira kantinnya dimana ya? Lalu, aku akan ke sana dengan siapa? Natsu?

Tidak!

Aku masih sedikit kesal dengannya menyangkut perdebatan kecil kami pada jam pelajaran pertama. Dan lagi... sekarang ia kembali tertidur! Tiga kali berganti pelajaran dan tiga kali pula ia terbangun sebentar dan tidur lagi. Ia bangun hanya sekitar sepuluh menit!

Astaga, manusia macam apa dia ini? Menghabiskan waktu belajar hanya untuk tidur?

"Ne, bukankah kau murid baru dari Croccus? Namaku Levy Mcgarden, yoroshiku~" seorang gadis mungil bersurai biru pendek beserta bandananya menghampiriku.

Gadis ini tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya mengajakku bersalaman, aku menyambutnya ramah dengan senyumku, "Hum! Lucy Heartfilia-desu, yoroshiku~"

Ia melepaskan jabatan tangannya perlahan, "Ne, ne, boleh aku memanggil mu 'Lu-chan'?" tanyanya antusias.

"Boleh! Kalau begitu, aku memanggilmu, 'Levy-chan', ne?"

"Arigatou, Lu-chan! Aku harap kita bisa bersahabat baik!" Levy-chan melompat senang.

"Oh iya, mau ke kantin? Aku lapar," ajaknya.

Aku mengangguk setuju, "Ya, aku juga. Belum lagi aku masih bingung tempat-tempat di sekolah ini. Ayo," aku berdiri dan mengajaknya keluar kelas.

"Tunggu sebentar, Lu-chan."

Aku terheran, Levy-chan berjalan mendekati Natsu yang masih tertidur dan berusaha membangunkannya.

"Hei, Natsu. Erza menyuruhmu untuk ke UKS sekarang, Jellal memberitahuku tadi."

Tampaknya tidurnya terganggu, Natsu menegakkan kepalanya dan memijit pelan pelipis dengan jarinya.

Hei! Kenapa wajahnya pucat sekali, seingatku ia tak sepucat itu pagi tadi. "Baiklah, jika nanti bertemu dengan nee-san bilang padanya sebentar lagi aku kesana."

Levy-chan mengangguk mengerti, "Jaa ne."

Gadis mungil ini menarik tanganku keluar kelas dan menuju ke kantin. Berlalu dari hadapan Natsu, dan meninggalkan pertanyaan di kepalaku..

Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa ia harus ke UKS?

* * *

Seperti dugaan ku, sekolah ini memiliki tempat yang luas dan besar. Kelasku berada di lantai lima, sedangkan kantin berada di lantai tiga. Jadi kami harus menuruni dua lantai dahulu sebelum sampai ke kantin. Sepanjang jalan menyusuri koridor, Levy-chan tak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang beberapa tempat di sekolah.

Seperti ruang musik yang memiliki alat musik lengkap, ruang ekstrakurikuler yang luas dan nyaman, dan banyak lagi. Levy-chan juga bilang tiap sudut ruangan di lengkapi CCTV, ruangan-ruangan di sekolah juga memiliki AC dan penghangat ruangan.

Wah, fasilitas di sini sangat lengkap! Lebih mirip hotel dari pada sekolah.

Ketika kami melewati UKS, sebuah suara yang ku kenal membuat langkahku terhenti. "Nee-san, aku tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah, aku akan kembali ke kelas."

Ya itu suara Natsu.

"Tidak bisa! Demammu masih tinggi, kau harus istirahat disini!"

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, sungguh!"

Dan suara perempuan yang di panggil Nee-san itu pasti kakaknya Natsu.

"Jangan keras kepala, ini demi kebaikanmu!"

"Nee-san, aku akan kembali ke kelas. Jadi jangan halangi aku!"

"Natsu!"

CKLEK

Kami tersentak melihat pintu UKS terbuka, Natsu melirik kami sebentar dan berlalu pergi begitu saja. Seorang gadis berambut merah juga keluar dari ruang UKS, sepertinya ia kakak Natsu.

"Apa Natsu sakit lagi, Erza?" tanya Levy-chan pada gadis bernama Erza ini.

Erza mengangguk, " Ya, kemarin sore tepatnya."

Ternyata itu ya, baiklah aku tidak akan mengganggu Natsu saat pelajaran nanti.

"Yang paling mengesalkan lagi, Natsu itu sangat keras kepala. Dia sama sekali tidak mau istirahat di UKS," lanjutnya menghela nafas lelah. Erza mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku, "Dan... kau, siapa?" tanyanya.

Mengerti aku segera memperkenalkan diriku, "Lucy Heartfilia-desu, yoroshiku."

"Erza Scarlet-desu, yoroshiku"

Dengan ini, aku kembali mendapatkan teman baru. Dari penampilannya saja aku sudah dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Erza bisa menjadi teman yang baik.

* * *

Kami bertiga cepat akrab ternyata, dan sekarang dalam waktu singkat kami sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi sahabat.

"Erza, apa Natsu itu adik mu?" tanyaku.

Erza yang sedang makan cake vanilla miliknya menjawab, "Ya, dia adikku. Apa kau kenal Natsu?"

"Ya mereka kenal. Dan mereka sangat akrab. Kau tahu Erza, di pelajaran Laxus-sensei mereka saling bertukar cerita sampai-sampai sensei memarahi mereka karena terlalu terlalu ribut," potong Levy-chan sebelum sempat aku menjawabnya.

"Souka? Jarang sekali ada yang mudah akrab dengan Natsu, kau perempuan yang beruntung Lucy." Erza mengangguk setuju.

Sial, apa maksudnya _kau perempuan yang beruntung_ itu?

"Tidak! Itu bohong Erza, sungguh!" sangkalku. Tapi nampaknya Erza malah tidak memedulikanku.

Ugh! Natsu dan Erza, mereka sama saja!

Sementara Levy-chan terus tertawa sambil menggodaku. Aku tak mau mendengarnya, jadi aku berusaha menutup kedua pendengaranku rapat-rapat.

Hari ini aku mendapatkan teman baru dengan berbeda warna, Levy-chan memiliki warna ungu. Karena ia sangat mudah akrab dengan perempuan judes sepertiku.

Sedangkan Erza memiliki warna hijau yang artinya seimbang. Ia pintar mengatur berbagai macam emosinya.

Dan Natsu... ia memiliki warna hitam pekat. Kemisteriusan sangat terlihat padanya.

Hanya satu warna yang bisa kutemukan pada mereka. Nanti, seiring berjalannya waktu.. aku akan mendapatkan lebih banyak warna dari mereka.

Terutama Natsu.

Si hitam yang sangat pekat.

.

.

.

 **To be continue...**

* * *

 **Balasan riview**

 **#hikanee: hika-san lihat aja nanti, Koyuki udahh rencanain semuanya loh~ hehe. Masalah typo... hehe yang kemarin itu kebanyakan banget, gomennasai... *pundung* Koyuki bakal bagusin lagi.**

 **Arigatou udah riview! ^^**

 **#suyominie: hai jugaa~**

 **Memang sepi banget disini, karena itulah Koyuki ada hehe.**

 **Masalah itu mah... Koyuki nggak tau,pas di edit ok ok aja tuh. Eh waktu di liat lagi kok malah gitu ya *lah?**

 **Arigatou! Yosh, ini chap 3 nya!**

 **Arigatou udah riview! ^^**

 **#meta: arigatou~ moga isinya juga menarik yak! Ok, ntar Koyuki usahain deh.**

 **Arigatou udah riview! ^^**

* * *

 **A/N: Ahaha, fyuh untunglah chapter ini bisa Koyuki publish. Gimana? Membosankan ya? Kalau iya, tolong di maafin ok, Koyuki lagi sibuk ama tuga sekolah jadi... yah. Begitulah. Typo yang kemarin juga banyaak banget, gomenne *hiks  
**

 **Flame Koyuki terima dengan senang hati, tapi yang membangun ok? Saran, kritik atau apapun itu di masukin kotak riview yak!**

 **Btw, besok hari Pramuka loh, Koyuki lupa yang ke berapa. Tapi Koyuki ngucapin...**

 **SELAMAT HARI PRAMUKA INDONESIA, SALAM PRAMUKA!**

 **Dan**

 **SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN YANG KE 72, MERDEKA!**

 **Ok, Koyuki pamit dulu**

 **Jaa ne! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Peri Bersenjata

_**Chapter sebelumnya...**_

 _Hari ini aku mendapatkan teman baru dengan berbeda warna, Levy-chan memiliki warna ungu. Karena ia sangat mudah akrab dengan perempuan judes sepertiku._

 _Sedangkan Erza memiliki warna hijau yang artinya seimbang. Ia pintar mengatur berbagai macam emosinya._

 _Dan Natsu... ia memiliki warna hitam pekat. Kemisteriusan sangat terlihat padanya._

 _Hanya satu warna yang bisa kutemukan pada mereka. Nanti, seiring berjalannya waktu.. aku akan mendapatkan lebih banyak warna dari mereka._

 _Terutama Natsu._

 _Si hitam yang sangat pekat._

* * *

 **Fairy Tail By Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **Nanairo Sakura By Koyuki**

 **Thanks to Kikoy-senpai because already make a account for me**

 **Warning: Author baru, belum berpengalaman. Typo berhamburan di mana-mana dan kata yang acak-acakan. Dan segala kekurangan yang menyertai.**

* * *

Jumat adalah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua murid Magnolia High School, itu artinya besok dan lusa adalah hari _khusus_. Kenapa? Karena sekolah ini menyediakan waktu lima hari untuk melaksanakan kegiatan akademis belajar-mengajar. Sedangkan dua hari terakhir pada akhir pekan digunakan untuk kegiatan ekstrakurikuler sementara hari Sabtu bagi kelas Fairy Tail 1(A-G)-3(A-G) **(Koyuki: kalo bingung baca aja A/N yang ada di paling bawah)** memilikikegiatan _khusus_ yang berbeda dari yang lainnya serta wajib untuk di ikuti. Bila tidak, konsekuensinya kau akan di pindahkan ke kelas lain dengan cap 'Tak Mematuhi Aturan' akan tersemat padamu selama bersekolah di Magnolia High School.

Di sebuah tempat, dimana kita dapat melihat pemandangan dari ketinggian, merasakan sejuknya angin penghujung musim semi. Berhembus pelan, lembut menerbangkan dedaunan sekitar. Mengisi keheningan dengan suara gesekannya bersama alam yang menciptakan musik menyenangkan untuk di dengar lebih lama. Di atas sana, langit tersenyum cerah bersama awan yang berarak mengikuti ke mana dewi angin menuntunnya. Cerah sinar matahari yang belum lelah menyinari seisi dunia di bawahnya, tanpa mendung seperti hari-hari sebelumnya karena biasanya setiap penghujung musim semi akan datang musim hujan.

Di tempat itu -atap sekolah- duduk seorang siswa berkacamata, ia sibuk memperhatikan laptop di hadapannya yang berisi tugas untuk di presentasikan usai jam istirahat nanti. Ia fokus mengutak-atik tugas tersebut, memperhatikannya lama kemudian membacanya berulang-ulang mengecek supaya tidak terselip kesalahan di sana.

Natsu Dragneel masih terhanyut dalam aktivitasnya selama beberapa lama di bawah bayang-bayang bangunan kecil -yang tak ia tahu fungsinya sebagai apa di sekolah ini- di belakangnya. Sebelum...

 **BRAKKK!**

"Natsu! Kau dimana? Apa kau ada disini?"

Natsu terlonjak dari tempat duduknya, fokusnya buyar seketika. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar, mengusap dadanya karena jantungnya terasa telah melompat keluar karena dobrakkan kuat pada pintu besi berkarat yang terletak tak jauh di belakang bangunan tempatnya duduk sekarang.

"Ya! Aku disini, Heartfilia-san!" sahutnya.

Tapakan kaki setengah berlari terdengar jelas menuju ke arahnya. Gadis pirang itu mengambil duduk di samping Natsu dan ikut melihat apa yang di kerjakan pemuda bersurai pink-scarlet itu.

"Mou! Jangan memanggilku dengan marga! Panggil aku 'Lucy'. Jika kau memanggilku seperti tadi, rasanya kau adalah orang asing buatku!" omel Lucy cemberut.

"Memang benar, aku adalah orang asing untukmu. Wajar saja 'kan aku memanggilmu seperti itu. Kita ini saling mengenal saja belum sampai satu bulan," jawab Natsu jengah. Gadis ini mulai lagi ritual bercelotehnya.

Jawaban Natsu sukses menarik perhatian jari lentik Lucy untuk berurusan dengan lengan pemuda itu dan mendapat hadiah lirikan tajam dari si empunya lengan.

"Kau ini! Ingat? Saat aku mengenalmu di kelas hari Senin minggu lalu itu, kau memintaku untuk memanggil nama kecil mu!"

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan kau yang mencubitku barusan, huh?" cetus Natsu kesal. Datang-datang sudah membuat orang hampir terkena serangan jantung, dan sekarang ia salah apa sampai gadis ini dengan santainya mencubitnya barusan?

"Aish! Kau pintar dalam banyak mata pelajaran, tapi dalam hal kecil ini saja kau tidak bisa mengerti? Kemana otak jeniusmu itu?!" lagi, Lucy mengeluarkan kalimatnya. Sebelum sempat Natsu menjawab Lucy kembali berbicara.

"Kau tau bukan, kita ini teman! TEMAN! Sebangku pula. Lalu untuk apa aku memanggilmu 'orang asing' kalau nyatanya kau adalah teman ku. Jika kau adalah orang asing, dari kemarin-kemarin aku tidak pernah duduk sebangku denganmu dan menjadi temanmu!" jelas Lucy dengan bentakan di awal kalimat.

Tak mau memperpanjang urusan yang mungkin akan menjadi bentrokan antara keduanya, Natsu memutuskan untuk mengangguk menyetujui kehendak Lucy - _temannya_.

"Ya, ya, baiklah..." jawabnya malas.

Lucy tersenyum, dengan begini pertemanannya dengan Natsu yang tidak terganggu lagi oleh ia yang memanggil marganya lagi pada-

"... Luce,"

-namanya.

Apa?

Luce?

Hei! APA-APAAN ITU?!

Raut wajah cantiknya terpasang paras datar, berharap Natsu segera meralat apa yang di ucapkannya barusan.

Tapi nyatanya, Natsu malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung dengan ekspresi yang di pasang oleh si gadis pirang, "Kenapa? Bukankah aku sudah memanggil kau dengan nama kecilmu?"

"Natsu, namaku itu bukan 'Luce' tapi 'Lucy'!" ralatnya.

"Huh? Bukankah aku sudah benar? 'Luce' itu kan namamu," heran Natsu.

Muncul empat siku-siku kekesalan di sudut kepala pirangnya, "L-U-C-Y! LUCY! INGAT, LUCY! BUKAN LUCE!" amuk Lucy meralat namanya.

Tak kuasa menahan teriakan gadis ini, Natsu menutup kedua telinganya kuat-kuat, "Ya! Aku sudah memanggil mu dengan benar! 'LUCE'! Iya, kan? L-U-C-E! Jadi berhentilah berteriak!" amuk Natsu tak kalah kuatnya.

"Arrgg! Kau ini!"

Satu jitakan maut dari Lucy memulai awal pertengkaran mereka lagi.

"Seenaknya saja mengubah nama orang! Namaku LUCY! Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau memang cadel!" teriaknya.

"Selalu saja! Bisa-bisa aku jadi bodoh karena kau terus-terusan menjitakku! Apa yang salah dari aku? LUCE, L-U-C-E! Benar kan?!" balas Natsu tak suka Lucy mengatainya cadel.

"NATSUUU!" geram Lucy lagi, mencubit lengan Natsu.

Natsu sudah menduganya, inilah yang selalu terjadi sejak seminggu lalu tepatnya sejak Lucy menjadi murid pindahan yang kebetulan masuk kelas Fairy Tail dan duduk sebangku dengannya. Semua obrolan dengan gadis pirang tersebut pasti terselip sebuah perdebatan tak berguna. Catat, PERDEBATAN TAK BERGUNA! Bertemu dengan Lucy sehari saja sudah membuatnya pusing membalas semua ocehannya, apalagi untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Pikir Natsu sambil terus berdebat dengan Lucy.

.

.

.

' _Apa kau akan tetap seperti ini?' tanya seorang bocah laki-laki pada seorang gadis manis yang duduk di ayunan sampingnya._

' _Maksudmu?' si gadis kecil menyahut sambil menghentikan gerakan ayunan yang sedang di dudukinya._

' _Ya... tetap seperti ini. Lucu, periang, jahil, dan... selalu mengenaliku sebagai sekuntum 'Sakura'?' bocah lelaki tersebut bertanya lagi dengan nada sedih yang kentara jelas._

' _Kau meragukanku?' gadis kecil menjawabnya dengan dahi mengerut._

' _Ti-tidak! Bukan maksudku meragukanmu, tapi aku hanya takut... kau akan pergi dan tidak akan mengenaliku lagi jikalau kita bertemu lagi..' tangan mungilnya mengibas takut-takut, berucap masih dengan nada sedihnya._

' _Tenang saja, aku akan selalu seperti ini. Tidak akan meninggalkanmu, dan akan selalu mengenalimu sebagai sekuntum 'sakura'. Dan aku akan sangat mengenalimu sampai kapan pun!' gadis kecil melompat turun dari ayunan, ia mengangkat satu tangan mungilnya yang mengepal._

' _Apa yang membuatmu yakin?' masih ragu, si anak lelaki kembali bertanya._

 _Gadis kecil sempat terdiam, namun tak lama ia langsung tersenyum, 'Matamu... senyummu... dan..._

 _Warnamu...'_

 _Si bocah laki-laki itu langsung menatapnya berbinar, dengan ini kegelisahan di hatinya menghilang bersamaan dengan sebuah grins terukir..._

.

.

.

* * *

Di koridor kelas Fairy Tail, Erza sedang berjalan dengan langkah sedikit cepat. Maniknya bergulir mencari-cari sosok adiknya yang bersurai dua warna.

"Erza-san!" panggil suara seorang gadis di belokan koridor.

Erza mengalihkan pandangannya dan berhenti ketika sadar gadis tersebut akan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Juvia?" tanyanya.

"Apa Erza-san melihat Gray-sama?" Juvia, gadis bermanik Aqua marine dengan surai birunya yang bergelombang tersebut bertanya penuh harap agar ia bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang di inginkannya.

"Ah ya, sebenarnya aku melihatnya di lantai dua di kelas Lamia Scale tadi." Bersinarlah manik Juvia saat itu, namun ketika ia mendengar nama 'Lamia Scale' rasa cemburu mulai membakarnya.

"Lamia Scale? Apa yang dilakukannya?"

Erza tampak mengingat-ingat. "Hmm, aku melihatnya sedang bersama Sherry. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu, karena aku lihat mereka berdua tampak sangat serius-" kalimat Erza terhenti ketika merasakan aura hitam menguar dari gadis berkulit pucat ini.

" **Koi ga taki!** " desisnya. Langsung saja Juvia melesat dimana letak gedung kelas Lamia Scale berada, namun Erza langsung menahannya karena ia sendiri sedang mencari seseorang.

" **Ada apa lagi Erza-san?! Aku harus mengguyurnya dengan air kolam kepada gadis tak tahu diri itu, padahal ia sudah punya Lyon-sama, dan dia malah mendekati Gray-sama!"** berontak Juvia dengan nada bicaranya yang err... menakutkan.

"Ano... apa kau melihat adikku, Natsu?"

Padam, raut menakutkan Juvia hilang, "Natsu-san? Kalau tidak salah, Juvia melihatnya membawa laptop dan berjalan mengarah ke atap gedung ini."

"Atap? Apa yang di lakukan? Dia sendirian ke sana?" tanya Erza beruntun.

"Ya, atap gedung kelas Fairy Tail. Lalu, Juvia kurang tahu Natsu-san sedang apa ke sana. Dan awalnya Juvia melihat Natsu-san memang sendirian ke sana, tapi saat Juvia akan kembali ke kelas Juvia melihat Koi ga taki juga menyusulnya," jawab Juvia urut sesuai dengan pertanyaan Erza yang juga beruntun.

"Koi ga taki? Yang mana?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lucy,"

"Benar juga, satu-satunya perempuan yang paling dekat dengan Natsu selain aku, kau, Levy, Yukino, dan lainnya, Lucy adalah yang paling dekat dengannya belakangan ini. Berhubung mereka berdua duduk satu bangku."

"Erza-san," panggil Juvia.

"Mungkin... mereka sedang mencari kesempatan berdua di atas atap sana~ Jika begini maka Koi ga taki Juvia untuk merebutkan Gray-sama akan berkurang, khukhukhu~~~"

Erza melotot, adiknya... adiknya... berkencan... di atas... atap... sekolah?!

Erza membayangkan... Natsu sendirian disana... kemudian Lucy menyusulnya.. mereka mengobrol... lalu mereka berpelukan... lalu wajah mereka semakin dekat... dan... dan... Melakukan...

TIDAK!

Wajah Erza merah padam membayangkan adiknya melakukan hal yang selama ini ia lakukan dengan Jelall saat mereka berkencan dan tertangkap basah oleh Natsu. Dan mungkin saja adiknya tersebut akan mempraktikkannya pada Lucy.

Ya ampun... kau terlalu berlebihan membayangkannya, Erza.

"Arigatou, Juvia. Aku pergi dulu," Erza melesat cepat ke tempat yang Juvia maksud.

* * *

Sekian menit berdebat dan bentrokan, sekarang Lucy duduk membelakangi Natsu atas perintah lelaki itu sendiri.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Belum."

 **Beberapa menit kemudian...**

"Sudah?"

"Belum."

 **Beberapa menit kemudian (lagi)...**

"Natsu, kenapa lama sekali! Aku ingin melihatnya!"

"Hei! Bisa kau tunggu sebentar! Aku sedang mengerjakannya!"

Lucy menghembuskan nafas kasar dan kembali menunggu.

 **Beberapa menit kemu-** **(reader: oi! *plak *plak)**

"CUKUP! Aku mau melihatnya!" habis kesabaran, Lucy menarik laptop yang awalnya berada di pangkuan Natsu kini berpindah ke pangkuannya secara paksa.

Manik karamelnya meneliti tiap kata di dalam tugas presentasi mereka. Sekian menit membaca dan menelusur, manik Lucy beralih kepada Natsu yang berada di sampingnya. Terlihat pemuda bermanik lavender ini sedang membersihkan lensa kacamata miliknya. Merasa di perhatikan, Natsu menoleh. Gadis itu menatapnya tajam.

"Apa ini?" tanya Lucy menunjuk tugas mereka.

"Itu? Tugas kita," jawab Natsu.

"Benar?" tanya Lucy lagi.

"Ya iyalah! Lihat sendiri sana, bukankah kau sudah melihatnya barusan, masih tanya lagi," bosan dengan pertanyaan Lucy, ia kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Natsu," panggil Lucy kembali.

"Ck! Ap-" Natsu berpaling, ia mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tatapan tajam Lucy.

"Kau sebut ini tugas?! Mana ada bahan presentasi seperti ini! Letak gambar dan materinya tidak sesuai, banyak kata-kata yang salah, dan mana isi pembahasan yang kemarin aku berikan padamu?!" Lucy mengoreksi.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau ini! Semuanya sudah ada disana dan kau masih saja mengoreksi tugas yang sudah ku buat sampai jam dua pagi ini?!" sahut Natsu tak terima.

"Kalau begini, coba kemarin aku saja yang mengerjakan. Pasti hasilnya lebih bagus dan selesai lebih cepat," rutuk Lucy lagi.

Geram, Natsu menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit tersebut, "Jika kau memang tak terima, kerjakanlah sendiri dan koreksilah sampai benar-benar tidak ada kesalahan!" tukasnya.

Natsu berbalik, malas menanggapi Lucy lagi. Ia bersandar di tembok menutup mata dan bersidekap.

"Baiklah! Sebagai ganti, kau yang akan menjelaskannya!" tunjuk Lucy tepat mengarah pada Natsu.

"..."

Tak mendapat jawaban, Lucy memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tugas mereka berdua yang menurutnya masih terdapat banyak kesalahan.

...

...

...

Buk...

Natsu membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup sembari menunggu Lucy mengoreksi kesalahan di tugas mereka disampingnya ketika sesuatu sedang bersandar di bahu kirinya. Maniknya melirik sedikit dan mendapati sesuatu berwarna pirang.

Eh? Pirang?

Membuka matanya lebar-lebar kini Natsu terkejut melihat Lucy tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di bahunya. Gadis itu tampak tidur damai. Sepertinya mata gadis itu belum terbiasa melihat layar laptop khusus mata minus milik Natsu.

Dua menit terdiam, perlahan bibirnya mengukir senyum.

' _Selalu saja... kau tidak berubah..'_

Tanpa sadar, tangan kiri Natsu menarik pundak Lucy untuk lebih mendekat padanya dan perlahan menarik si gadis ke pelukannya sementara tangan kanannya yang bebas bergerak perlahan mengusap surai emas Lucy, posisi Natsu kini sudah memeluk si gadis sepenuhnya. Aroma manis dari parfum vanila yang di pakai Lucy menggelitik hidungnya.

Dagunya bersandar di pucuk kepala pirang gadis yang berada di pelukannya. Maniknya tergambar sendu namun bibirnya masih mempertahankan senyum. Lucy yang sebelumnya tertidur langsung sadar begitu sesuatu sedang membelai pucuk kepalanya dan berada di rengkuhan hangat Natsu. Ia tersentak, tak menyangka sekaligus terkejut dengan aksi Natsu. Matanya membelalak sempurna, mendadak jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Dengan cepat darah terpompa sepenuhnya ke wajahnya.

Oh tidak! Semoga Natsu tak menyadarinya.

Nuraninya berteriak untuk segera melepas paksa pelukan Natsu, tapi raganya menolak, tubuhnya mati kutu. Pelukan Natsu begitu hangat, ingin sekali ia membalas pelukannya ini. Kehangatan ini serasa familier baginya. Aroma daun mint bercampur aroma bunga Lavender langsung menyapa indra penciuman Lucy, aroma yang harum dan menenangkan di saat bersamaan.

"Luce.." ucap Natsu serak.

Awalnya Lucy ingin marah mendengar namanya salah penyebutan lagi oleh Natsu, namun karena sesuatu yang basah menetes satu-persatu membasahi surai pirangnya membuatnya bungkam seribu bahasa.

Natsu... menangis?

Ada apa dengannya?

' _Apa kau tidak mengingatku lagi?'_

Sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari kedua belah bibir Natsu. Badannya sedikit bergetar tak tahan dengan rasa sesak yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

' _Setelah lama tak bertemu denganmu... sekarang, apa kau tak mengingatnya lagi? Sedikit pun?'_ batin Natsu bertanya-tanya.

Penglihatannya sedikit memburam, bukan karena ia tak memakai kacamata, ia masih memakainya... tapi karena.. air mata yang terus mengalir tersebut.

Lucy yang masih berada dalam pelukan Natsu tersebut hanya diam, ia bingung mau melakukan apa... melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Natsu lebih tenang dan berhenti menangis. Isakannya begitu pilu, rasanya bisa menyayat hati paling dalam. Jika terus seperti ini, lama kelamaan ia juga akan ikut menangis.

Memang aneh.

Natsu adalah laki-laki, ia pasti malu karena menangis di hadapan seorang gadis apalagi dihadapan Lucy - _teman_ akrabnya dua minggu ini yang tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Namun... semua orang pasti bisa menangis bukan? Entah karena sedih atau senang. Menangis itu manusiawi. Lucy tak berhak menertawakannya untuk saat ini, karena ia sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Namun berapa menit berselang gerakan tangan Natsu terhenti. Ia menarik nafas dalam, menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dengan memasang senyum sedih. "Ah, maaf. Kepalamu jadi basah oleh ku," ucapnya masih dengan suara serak sembari mengelap surai emas Lucy yang sedikit basah karena tetesan air matanya.

Lucy kembali dibuat kebingungan, apa sebenarnya yang merasuki pikiran Natsu? Ia menggeliat, membuat raut wajah seolah-olah memang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Cukup, ia tak tahan dengan sikap Natsu ini.

Natsu bergegas mengalihkan tubuh Lucy yang tadi di pelukannya untuk di pindahkan bersandar ke tembok dan menghilangkan senyum sedih yang sempat bertengger di bibirnya -menggantinya dengan senyum biasa.

"Kau sudah bangun?" pertanyaan yang tak perlu dijawab karena ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Are? Aku tertidur?" tanya Lucy mengucek matanya.

"Ya. Kau tertidur tadi. Kau bahkan mengigau yang aneh," Natsu tersenyum miring, mengejek Lucy.

He? Apa-apaan dengan ekspresinya itu. Dia pandai menyembunyikan suasana hatinya ternyata.

"Halo? Haloo?" Natsu mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah si gadis.

"Eh?" kejut Lucy, sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun ternyata, dasar aneh," ucap Natsu asal.

Biasanya Lucy akan menjawab setiap ejekan dari pemuda ini, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Manik karamelnya hanya menatap Natsu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Natsu.

' _Apa dia tahu kalau aku memeluknya?'_ khawatirnya memperhatikan Lucy was-was.

"Natsu..." panggil Lucy dengan mata menyelidik

"Y-ya?" jawabnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi kikuk.

Jantungnya berdebar debar menunggu setiap kata yang akan diucapkan oleh gadis itu, gadis yang barusan dipeluknya tanpa sadat.

.

.

.

"Kenapa matamu sembab?"

Debaran yang sebelumnya memang cepat kini berpacu lebih cepat lagi.

Bagaimana ini?

Ia akan menjawab apa?

Apa ia harus berkata jujur? Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin!

.

.

.

Whoa!

Ada satu jawaban yang timbul di otaknya sekarang, meski aneh dan tidak masuk akal, mungkin saja jawaban ini bisa meyakinkan gadis itu walaupun tidak sepenuhnya.

Setidaknya ia tidak menjawab 'Maraku sembab karena aku memelukmu sambil menangis'. Karena jika ia menjawab seperti itu, hancurlah harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki.

1

2

3

Inilah saatnya, ia harus menjawab.

"Sebenarnya..." jawabnya menggantung.

"Sebenarnya?" ulang Lucy.

"Sebenarnya mataku kelilipan debu, jadi.. yah, perih. Berair dan beginilah jadinya," jawab Natsu kikuk.

Tidak masuk akan sekali jawabannya, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa kelilipan jika kedua bola matanya saja dihalangi oleh kedua lensa kaca tebal yang sering dipakainya itu?!

Diliriknya Lucy yang masih memandanginya, gadis itu masih saja menatapnya dengan pandangan tak mengenakkan. Apa kebohongannya kentara?

' _Natsu... kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?'_ Lucy bertanya-tanya, tapi tentu saja pertanyaan itu tidak dilontarkannya secara langsung. Berharap mungkin saja pertanyaannya akan tersampaikan dari batinnya, meski keberhasilannya terbilang sanggatlah kecil dan mungkin bisa di bilang tidak mungkin.

Sebelum mereka membahas lebih lanjut soal sederhana yang mungkin bisa menjadi bahan perdebatan mereka lagi yang untuk ke sekian kalinya hari ini, sebuah dobrakkan keras dari pintu yang menghubungkan ke lantai bawah membuat mereka menoleh bersamaan ke arah suara tersebut berasal.

 **BRAKKKK!**

Dobrakkan yang lebih kuat dari pada yang pernah dilakukan Lucy selaku pelaku sebelumnya sampai-sampai engsel pintu malang tersebut sudah lepas salah satunya.

"NATSU! LUCYY!"

Pelakunya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan si gadis berambut scarlet ini.

"Erza!/Nee-san?!" seru Lucy dan Natsu bersamaan.

Gadis scarlet itu menggerakkan maniknya ke arah Natsu dan Lucy bergantian penuh kecurigaan tak lupa tatapan tajamnya yang melebihi tajam sebilah samurai itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan berdua dengan posisi berhadapan seperti itu?" tanya Erza curiga.

Bersamaan Natsu dan Lucy baru menyadari posisi mereka berdua. Mereka baru menyadari posisi keduanya yang terbilang... seperti baru saja melakukan 'sesuatu' yang biasanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih.

Lucy yang punggungnya menempel erat di tembok dan Natsu yang berada di depannya dengan kedua tangan berada di bahu Lucy. Bahkan, sejak kapan wajah mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari 30cm?!

Panik, Lucy langsung mendorong kuat-kuat tubuh Natsu yang tepat berada dihadapannya.

"Ti-tidak! Ka-kami tidak melakukan apa pun, Erza!" sangkal Lucy berusaha meyakinkan Titania, wajahnya merona berat.

"Itu benar, Nee-san! Kami disini Cuma mengerjakan tugas presentasi saja!" tambah Natsu mengibaskan kedua telapak tangannya, ia ikut-ikutan panik.

Erza terduduk memegangi dadanya, ia menghela nafas. "Tentu saja, mereka tidak mungkin melakukan itu," gumamnya.

Natsu dan Lucy yang bingung mengernyitkan dahi bersamaan, "Melakukan apa?" lagi, mereka juga bertanya serempak.

Sadar akan imajinasinya yang berlebihan, Erza menggaruk kepalanya kikuk. "Y-ya... ku-kupikir kalian sedang melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang sedang... berkencan?" lebih mirip sebuah pertanyaan, Erza berkata dengan wajah merona malu.

"Nee-san jangan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, lagi pula sejak kapan pikiran mu jadi tercemar begini? Apa Jellal yang melakukannya?" selidik Natsu.

"I-itu, u-um... tidak apa-apa! Aku-"

Kring~~~~ Kring~~~~

' _Pas sekali!'_ batin Erza kegirangan.

Bel berbunyi disaat yang tepat, Natsu pasti tidak akan melanjutkan penyelidikannya terhadap Erza masalah... imajinasi liar yang entah di dapat dari mana.

"Saatnya masuk kelas, ayo kita kembali!" tanpa menunggu jawaban Natsu dan Lucy, Erza melesat lebih dulu.

* * *

Di kelas, duduk berdampingan, hening... tak ada obrolan barang sedikit, apalagi perdebatan kecil. Sejak kejadian di atap jam istirahat tadi atmosfer di antara mereka berdua tiba-tiba menjadi sangat canggung.

"Ne, ne, Lu-chan," panggil Levy berbisik, karena tempat duduk Levy yang berada tepat di depannya memudahkan mereka berdua membuat peluang untuk mengobrol meski sebentar, akhirnya suasana canggung ini bisa sedikit mencair.

"Ada apa, Levy-chan?" sahut Lucy.

"Lihatlah ini," Levy menyodorkan selembar kertas bertuliskan 'Request Mission'. Disana tertera sebuah permintaan 'Mencari seekor kucing berbulu putih dengan pita merah, tempatnya di sekitar taman pusat kota Magnolia' beserta upah dan gambar yang dimaksud juga tertera disana.

"Sebuah permintaan?" tanya Lucy.

"Benar, itu khusus untuk kelas Fairy Tail. Kau tahu Lu-chan, permintaan ini cukup mudah tapi bayarannya lumayan besar karena yang membuat permintaan ini adalah istri seorang anggota pemerintahan," jelasnya. Tapi Lucy sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kenapa tugas seperti ini malah di serahkan pada anak sekolah? Bukankah polisi lebih ahli? Dan lagi, apa maksud Levy yang bilang _khusus untuk kelas Fairy Tail_?

"Tunggu dulu, Levy-chan. Aku tidak mengerti, tolong jelaskan padaku. Kenapa siswa sekolah seperti kita bisa mendapat permintaan seperti ini? Dan lagi, kau juga bilang bahwa ini khusus untuk kelas Fairy Tail?"

Levy memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak tahu, Lu-chan?"

Lucy menjawab dengan galengan kecil.

Levy sedikit terkejut. "Ya, ampun Lu-chan. Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu? Fairy Tail adalah kelas khusus di sekolah ini, kelas terbaik. Kelas kita ini spesial karena kita salah satu kelas yang ditunjuk langsung oleh kepolisian Fiore untuk ditetapkan sebagai kelas militer. Dan hanya kelas Fairy Tail juga yang bisa menerima 'Request Mission' dari berbagai kalangan. Dengan kata lain kelas Fairy Tail adalah Seorang Peri yang di bekali senjata dari pemerintahan. Karena itulah kelas ini di beri julukan ...

Peri Bersenjata!" jelas Levy panjang lebar dengan bangganya.

Sementara Lucy yang dari tadi mendengarkan kini melotot lebar.

Jadi ini keistimewaan lain yang di maksud Makarov-sensei?

Kelas militer?

Peri Bersenjata?

Apa ia harus menjalani hari-harinya di lelas ini dengan latihan keras?

"NANI?!" teriaknya heboh, masih berbisik tapi.

"Yup! Dan Sabtu nanti kita mulai latihan kembali, karena Sabtu kemarin kita semua si liburkan latihan oleh kepala sekolah," tambah Levy.

Well, ini juga menjadi alasan ke tidaktahuan Lucy tentang kelasnya sendiri. Padahal ia sudah minggu bersekolah disini.

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

.

 **A/N: Maksud dari Fairy Tail 1(A-G)-3(A-G) di atas itu gini, setiap kelas di Magnolia High School itu memiliki tujuh lokal yaitu A-G. Ada 5 macam kelas di sekolah ini:**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Lamia Scale**

 **Blue Pegasus**

 **Mermaid Hell**

 **Sabertoooth**

 **Nah jadi kalikan aja, berarti jumlah lokal kelas di sekolah ini ada 35, belum termasuk ruang kepala sekolah, dll.**

 **Koyuki terlambat update yak? Hehe, minggu kemaren itu mood Koyuki lagi labil. Ragu-ragu mau update apa enggak. Jadi yah... Koyuki baru bisa update minggu ini.**

* * *

 **BALASAN RIVIEW**

 **#Hikanee: yah, sebenarnya tuh warna mata Natsu memang warna hitam. Tapi disini Koyuki buat jadi warna Lavender karena suatu alasan, entar di chapter-chapter selanjutnya bakal di ungkap. Psikologi warna itu mempelajari dan mengidentifikasi persepsi manusia terhadap warna warni benda dan manusia yang ada di alam ini. Untuk lebih kelasnya bisa tanya ke mbah google XD**

 **Makasih~ Koyuki udah usahain buat ngilangin macem-macem typo disini. Konflik ya? Umm mungkin sekitar lima atau tujuh chapter lagi, mungkin. Buat penasaran? Kirain nggak ada yang bakal penasaran oleh cerita abal-abal ini, hehe makasih hika-san! Yosh! Ganbarimasu!**

 **Makasih udah riview! ^^**

 **#suyominie: Beneran nggak ngebosenin? Waah, makasih! Nanti di chapter-chapter berikutnya Koyuki akan bahas 7 warna milik Natsu.**

 **Aye! Ganbarimasu! Makasih udah riview! ^^**

 **#Meta: arigatou udah mau nunggu fic ini. Akan Koyuki usahain, ok?**

 **Makasih udah riview! ^^**

 **#mihawk607: Ok, Koyuki akan berusaha buat yang bakal menarik lagi. Makasih senpai udah mampir dan riview disini! Etoo... gomenne Koyuki belum sempet riview di fanfic punya senpai. Hehe Makasih udah riview! ^^**

 **#Lin DragneelEucliffe: Hai juga~~ boleh baanget kok..**

 **Nggak apa-apa kok. Fic disini emang sepi jadi ya, Fic punya Koyuki keselip, susah nyarinya. Haha, ya Koyuki juga SMA**

 **Humor? Hm, Koyuki ini tipikal orang yang susah banget buat yang kayak gitu. Tenang aja, Koyuki bakal usahain ni fic nggak terlalu serius walaupun nggak ada humornya. Gapapa, saran kamu bagus kok!**

 **Ok! H'ai, ganbarimasu! I love you too XD *plak**

 **Makasih udah riview! ^^**

 **#Kikoylogia (Chp 2): haha, Koyuki mah ketawa sendiri ingat adgan itu. Hmm, bisa jadi, hehe atau mungkin nggak judes lagi? Nggak tau deh *pllak**

 **Ok, nggak apa-apa kok. Yah setiap orang kan punya kesibukan masing-masing. Ganbatte ne, senpai!**

 **Yosh! Ganbarimasu!**

 **Makasih udah riview! ^^**

* * *

 **Ahaha sampai sini dulu yak! Oh iya, berapa hari lagi lebaran kurban loh~**

 **Koyuki ngucapin ...**

 **SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL ADHA 1438 H, MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN**

 ***Bagi yang merayakan***

 **Jaa ne! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5: Zeref Dragneel

_**Chapter sebelumnya…**_

" _NANI?!" teriaknya heboh, masih berbisik tapi._

" _Yup! Dan Sabtu nanti kita mulai latihan kembali, karena Sabtu kemarin kita semua di liburkan latihan oleh kepala sekolah," tambah Levy._

 _Well, ini juga menjadi alasan ke tidaktahuan Lucy tentang kelasnya sendiri. Padahal ia sudah dua minggu bersekolah disini._

* * *

 **Fairy Tail By Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **Nanairo Sakura By Koyuki**

 **Thanks to Kikoy-senpai because already make a account for me**

 **Warning: Author baru, belum berpengalaman. Typo berhamburan di mana-mana dan kata yang acak-acakan. Dan juga segala kekurangan yang menyertai.**

* * *

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Canggung.

Ini aneh, sangat aneh.

Sudah kubilang, bukan? Setiap bertemu gadis ini, tidak ada pertemuan tanpa perdebatan. Tapi kali ini tidak ada sama sekali. Penyebabnya? Jika aku boleh menebak, ini mungkin karena kejadian aku memeluknya di atap sekolah tadi. Tapi bukankah dia tertidur? Atau memang dia tidak ridur dan tahu aku sedang memeluknya?

Ya, Tuhan…

Bodohnya aku tidak memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Salahkan tubuhku yang bergerak sendiri sebelum sempat di respon oleh otakku.

Aku mencuri pandang kekiri ketika indera pendengaranku menangkap suara Levy yang mengajak Luce berbicara.

Kecanggungan ini sedikit mencair, aku bisa sedikit menarik nafas lega. Arigatou, Levy.

Sekarang dan seterusnya… bagaimana ya?

Aku sangat merindukan Luce, apa dia juga merindukan ku? Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia juga merindukanku kalau dia saja tidak mengingatku.

Apa yang terjadi?

Apa kenangan ku dengannya dulu hanya kilasan moment biasa saja?

Atau ia sengaja melupakan ku karena ia membenciku?

Entahlah.

Terlalu banyak kemungkinan yang aku pikirkan. Dan hanya satu atau dua dari kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu yang memang benar.

Lagi, aku mencuri pandang pada Luce yang terlihat frustasi. Sedikit, barusan aku mendengar mereka membicarakan tentang 'Fairy Tail adalah Kelas militer dan memiliki julukan Peri Bersenjata'. Mereka sedang heboh-hebohnya mengobrol sampai tidak peduli pada sensei yang sedang mengajar di depan sana.

* * *

 **BRAKK**

"Yo, Flame-head!"

Seseorang menggebrak mejaku dengan kuat. Tch! Dia menganggu ketenangan ku di kelas sendirian. Tanpa kulihat pun aku sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Berisik! Apa urusan mu kesini, Ice-princess?!" bentakku tanpa melihatnya.

"Ho~~ seperti biasa, kau selalu memasang wajah datarmu itu. Hei, mau ikut aaku ke atap?" ajaknya.

"Ke atap? Kenapa?" tanyaku.

Dia tidak menjawab dan malah menyeringai.

"Ikut saja!" ia menarikku, dan mencengkram pergelangan tanganku agar tidak kabur.

Sebenarnya aku tidak suka di perlakukan seperti ini, tapi ya.. mungkin Gray sedang melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan di atap sana.

 **Di atap. . .**

Untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, aku mengunjungi atap. Bau alkohol yang menyengat dan asap rokok menyebar ke seluruh penjuru. Kukibaskan tanganku berusaha mengurangi asap di depan wajahku. Disini kelihatannya cukup ramai.

Ada sekitar sepuluh orang murid laki-laki dengan seragam sekolah berantakan, ada yang seragamnya keluar, tidak memakai jas sekolah, bahkan ada yang membuka seragam atasannya, contohnya Gray yang sekarang bertelanjang dada. Hampir semua dari mereka yang di sela-sela bibirnya terdapat batang nikotin yang ujungnya terbakar dan mengeluarkan asap. Beberapa dari mereka juga sedang meminum alkohol dari botol kaca yang mereka pegang. Aku tidak tahu itu bermerekapa, tapi yang jelas alkohol itu adalah benda yang tidak baik untuk di konsumsi para remaja.

"Yo, Natsu! Mau mencoba?" Loke. Laki-laki berambut orange, si mesum bersurai singa dan berkacamata yang lensanya berwarna biru mendekatiku. Ia menyodorkan satu batang rokok dan korek.

Aku tak mengambilnya, dan hanya menatapnya datar.

"Ayolah, sudah beberapa bulan ini kau tidak mencicipinya," bujuk Loke lagi.

Ya benar, aku adalah seorang perokok. Tapi aku tidak seperti mereka. Setengah dari satu batang nikotin yang kuhisap itu sudah cukup. Alasanku beberapa bulan ini tidak merokok karena sudah ketahuan Erza Nee-san, ia hampir kecewa padaku yang menjadi seorang perokok walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku sudah berhenti merokok," tolakku.

"Kau berhenti merokok? Kenapa?" tanya Loke, penasaran.

Sebelum aku menjawabnya laki-laki bersurai kelam dengan kemeja putihnya yang dikeluarkan, memotong pembicaraan ku dengan Loke "Pasti karena si Scarlet ketua kedisiplinan itu, 'kan?" katanya.

Aku menatapnya tajam, tidak terima dengan panggilan Scarlet untuk Nee-san, harusnya ia menambahkan sufiks _-san_ pada akhiran marga tersebut, "Kalau iya, memang kenapa. Dia adalah kakakku, ia menyuruhku berhenti merokok demi kebaikanku. Itu wajarkan, untuk seorang **kakak**?" balasku dengan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Dia malah tertawa geli mendengar jawabanku, "Haha, Natsu, Natsu. Kau itu sudah besar, berhentilah bergantung pada kakakmu yang sibuk dengan pacarnya itu," ucapnya yang membuatku mengertakkan gigiku.

"Baiklah, jika kau sudah berhenti merokok, cobalah ini." Ia mengangkat satu tangannya yang menggenggam sebotol minuman keras.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah mencoba minuman itu, Zeref." Jawabku tegas.

Tawa dari mereka yang ada disana langsung meledak begitu aku mengatakannya.

"Hahha, kau payah, Natsu!"

"Dasar pecundang! Hahah!"

"Kutu buku macam kau tidak mau mencobanya? Haha tidak mengherankan!"

"Tidak, aku pikir dia malah lebih memilih bermain nakal dengan wanita daripada merokok dan minum-minuman seperti kita,"

Tawa dan ejekan mereka menusuk di gendang telingaku. Cukup!

Aku tidak mau harus kena omelan guru BK karena aku menghajar mereka disini.

Aku berbalik, dengan langkah cepat segera pergi disana. Beginilah laki-laki, selalu di hasut oleh orang lain agar tidak di anggap seorang pecundang atau semacamnya.

Aku benci ini. Apalagi dia selalu mengawalinya, walaupun kami akrab, aku tetaplah tidak suka. Dia, Zeref Dragneel, yang terkenal dengan kenakalannya di kalangan guru serta kepopulerannya di kalangan perempuan.

"Oi, Natsu! Tunggu aku!" di belakangku, Loke berlari mengikutiku.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Seharusnya kau mengikuti mereka saja, sana!" aku mengusirnya sembari tetap berjalan.

"Santai, Natsu, santai. Aku cuma ingin kembali ke kelas dan menemui pacarku," jawabnya menenangkanku yang masih meledak-ledak.

Kami menyusuri koridor hanya berdua. Aku yang berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri dari kekesalan ku dan Loke yang terus berbicara di telfon dengan pacarnya yang lain.

Di tangga menuju lantai tiga kelas kami, aku bertemu Luce. Dia sedang sendirian, jadi sekalian ku ajak dia ke kelas.

Luce berjalan di depan, sementara aku dan Loke di belakangnya.

Entah karena tidak sadar atau apa, Loke yang berada di sampingku bicara dan bertindak sesuatu di luar dugaan kami.

"He? Siapa ini yang pakai rok kepanjangan ini?" ucapnya dan...

SYUUT

... menyingkap rok Luce.

BUAKHH!

Mungkin karena refleks aku langsung menendang kepala Loke dengan keras, hal ini cukup mengejutkan ku. Dan sesuatu dan lebih membuatku terkejut lagi adalah Luce yang menjerit.

Satu kakinya melayang cantik dan menendangku sampai jatuh di anak tangga pertama.

Pandanganku buram dan terakhir yang kudengar adalah teriakan panik Loke dan Luce yang bergegas turun dari tangga.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

...

 **A/N: Yo! Koyuki kembali. Gomenne, Koyuki udah dua bulan nggak update eh waktu update chapter ini pendek pula. Gomennasai! *di kubur***

 **Tapi tenang aja! Koyuki lagi buat 2 fanfic baru, oneshoot dan twoshoot. Koyuki balas riview dulu yak!**

 **Balasan riview**

 **#** **Kikoylogia** **(cp 3): Dua-duanya! Ini baru satu, nanti di lihatin satunya lagi warna hitamnya Natsu. Koyuki nulis Pskologi disini karena warna-warna yang Koyuki bahas itu adalah karakter sifat atau wataknya gitu**

 **#Kikoylogia (cp 4): mau gaplok Natsu? *nunjuk Natsu* gapapa kok! Ini nih, silahkan *di lempar Natsu.**

 **Natsu nya nggak ngomong karena setahunya Natsu, Lucy itu sedang tidur. Jangankan 30, sekolah Koyuki yang punya 20 kelas aja udah ramee banget.**

 **Ok, arigatou idah riview ^^V**

 **#LinDragneelEucliffe: Eh? Dua minggu itu lama loh.**

 **Benar, inilah yang dinamakan kepepet, namanya juga panik. Orang kalo udah panik itu linglung mau berbuat kayak apa. Sama, Koyuki juga kelas 2 SMA loh. Di chap ini Gray udah muncul tapi nggak nagjak berantem. Nanti ada saatnya kok**

 **Yosh! Ganbarimasu!**

 **#Dragneel77: Marga Natsu untuk sekarang adalah Dragneel. Sebelum jadi adiknya Erza, Natsu punya marga atau nggaknya kapan-kapan Koyuki kasih tau**

 **GArigatou udah riview ^^V**

 **#hikanee: Yosh! Ganbarimasu!**

 **#meta: Koyuki belum bisa jawab sekarang tapi nanti Koyuki akan kaish tau kok, arigatou udah riview ^^V**

 **Sampai disini dulu ok**

 **Ja nee!**


	6. Chapter 6: Another Black Colour

_**Chapter Sebelumnya...**_

 _Entah karena tidak sadar atau apa, Loke yang berada di sampingku bicara dan bertindak sesuatu di luar dugaan kami._

" _He? Siapa ini yang pakai rok kepanjangan ini?" ucapnya dan..._

 _SYUUT_

 _... menyingkap rok Luce._

 _BUAKHH!_

 _Mungkin karena refleks aku langsung menendang kepala Loke dengan keras, hal ini cukup mengejutkan ku. Dan sesuatu dan lebih membuatku terkejut lagi adalah Luce yang menjerit._

 _Satu kakinya melayang cantik dan menendangku sampai jatuh di anak tangga pertama._

 _Pandanganku buram dan terakhir yang kudengar adalah teriakan panik Loke dan Luce yang bergegas turun dari tangga._

* * *

 **A Fanfiction Fairy Tail**

 **Fairy Tail By Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **Nanairo Sakura By C. Koyuki**

 **Terima kasih pada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, karena Dia-lah, Koyuki bisa buat fanfic**

 **Thanks to Kikoy-senpai because already make a account for me**

 **...**

 **Warning: Author** _ **newbie**_ **, belum berpengalaman. Typo berhamburan di mana-mana dan kata yang acak-acakan. Juga segala kekurangan yang menyertai.**

* * *

Gadis blonde dengan anak rambutnya yang mencuat sana-sini masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang bernuansa pink. Ia menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya di kasur empuk miliknya yang berukuran Queen Size. "Baru setengah hari aku tidak bertemu kasur ini, tapi aku sangat merindukannya," ucapnya menggeliat dan mencari guling untuk ia peluk.

Lama-lama berbaring, manik karamelnya menjadi berat dan perlahan menutup. Lucy tertidur, dan mulai memasuki dunia mimpinya di siang menjelang sore hari ini.

 **Lucy Of Dream~**

Lucy berjalan menaiki anak tangga yang akan membawanya ke kelasnya nanti. Ia harus segera mengembalikan novel yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan. Karena terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Cosmos di kebun sekolah, ia sampai lupa jika hari ini adalah batas hari terakhir ia meminjam novel, dan harus ia kembalikan secepatnya.

Di belokan tangga, Lucy tak sengaja bertemu Natsu dengan temannya yang bersurai orange. Pemuda dengan kacamata lensa biru itu tengah berbincang melalui telefon. Dari kata-kata gombalnya saja Lucy dapat mengetahui dengan cepat, dia adalah pemuda _Playboy_ dan... _berbahaya!_

Ia melihat Natsu, raut wajahnya terlihat kesal. Tak lama ia mengamati, Natsu menyadarkan lamunannya dengan mengajaknya untuk barangan ke kelas. Terburu-buru, Lucy berjalan paling depan. Di belakangnya Natsu masih setia menemani tak lupa temannya yang masih asyik dengan obrolannya bersama seseorang melalui telefon.

Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan biasa sampai suara Loke yang mereka tahu sedang berceloteh ria di telefon, tiba-tiba bertanya dan melakukan sesuatu di luar dugaan kedua remaja berbeda warna surai mencolok itu.

"He? Siapa ini yang memakai rok kepanjangan ini?"

SYUUT

Dengan tidak berdosanya, si singa ini menyingkap rok si gadis Heartfilia dengan sengaja. Wajah porselen itu memerah sempurna dan hampir meledak karena asap transparan mengepul di atas kepala pirangnya. Terdengar bunyi 'BUAKH' di belakang Lucy. Ia yakin sedingin dan secuek-cueknya Natsu padanya, pemuda gulali itu memiliki rasa peduli. Niat ingin membantu Natsu yang -mungkin- menghajar Loke -meski tanpa suara- sekaligus membalaskan perbuatan singa itu, Lucy melayangkan satu kaki jenjangnya ke belakang dengan jeritan nyaring.

Sukses.

Tendangannya berhasil mengenai tepat kepada si mesum Loke. Buktinya, ada bunyi 'Gruduk' tanda laki-laki tersebut terjatuh dari tangga. Tersenyum senang karena pelaku penyingkapan roknya terjatuh dari tangga, Lucy berbalik bermaksud melihat si korban yang -mungkin- tengah kesakitan saat ini. Tapi senyumnya luntur, ketika manik karamelnya melihat korban yang ternyata bukan pelaku kejadian barusan.

Segera turun dari tangga tergesa-gesa, Lucy meneriakkan nama pemuda yang harusnya ia ucapkan terima kasih.

"NATSUUUU!"

 **...**

 **UKS Magnolia High School**

"Ini semua salahmu, Singa!" hardiknya pada Loke.

Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya kikuk. Serius, ia tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu ketika berhadapan dengan gadis pirang didepanya ini. Walaupun biasanya setiap gadis yang di depannya dengan mudahnya ia luluhkan, tapi sepertinya tidak berlaku pada gadia ini.

"Aku akui aku salah, ta-tapi bukannya kau juga salah? Maksudku, bukankah kau yang membuat Natsu jatuh dari tangga?"

Lucy terdiam.

Yang dikatakan pemuda ini ada benarnya. Jika saja ia tidak menendang Natsu, tidak mungkin Natsu bisa jatuh.

"Hei! Walaupun begitu, sebenarnya aku bermaksud menolong Natsu! Jika tidak karena kau yang menyingkap rokku dengan sengaja, tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu!" sangkal Lucy meyakinkan diri, bahwa dia juga benar.

"Tapi-"

Cklek

Pintu UKS terbuka, seorang wanita bersurai Hazel menatap kedua remaja itu dengan maniknya yang tajam.

"Kalian berdua, cepat masuk-denasu!" perintahnya.

Di dalam ruang UKS, bau obat-obatan dan warna serba putih terlihat oleh mereka. Di salah satu ranjang Natsu masih pingsan dengan salah satu sisi kepalanya yang di tempel kapas dan plester. Itu pasti karena jatuh tadi. Lucy yang melihatnya merasa bersalah.

"Ophiuchus-sensei, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Natsu-kun? Dia tidak apa-apa, cuma terluka sedikit di sudut pelipisnya. Karena benturan, dia sedikit terguncang-denasu. Biarkan dia istirahat dulu-denasu," jelas Ophiuchus.

Lucy hampir menarik nafas lega mendengar keadaan Natsu saat ini sebelum Ophiuchus bertanya dan membuatnya harus menahan nafas -gugup.

"Siapa yang membuatnya terjatuh dari tangga-denasu?" selidik Ophiuchus.

"DIA!" tunjuk Lucy kepada Loke, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Karena kau, Loke Leo, sudah sering mendapat masalah. Sekerang sensei hanya ingin mendengarkan penjelasan darimu, Heartfilia-chan," Lucy tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Loke yang kini merengut kesal, dan sedikit sweatdrop dengan sufiks -chan yang ditambahkan oleh Ophiuchus-sensei pada namanya.

Lucy menceritakan semua kronologi kejadian. Dari Loke yang menyingkap roknya, Natsu yang menghajar Loke dan terakhir ia yang tak sengaja membuat Natsu menjadi korbannya.

"Jadi begitu-denasu," Ophiuchus mengangguk, mengerti.

"Kau! Loke Leo, segera ke ruang BK sekarang-denasu!" titahnya mutlak, menyeret Loke ke luar ruangan.

"Ke-kenapa aku, sensei?! Bukannya dia juga bersalah?!" berontak pemuda orange ini menunjuk Lucy yang masih bengong.

Ophiuchus tak mengindahkan protes muridnya, "Heartfilia-chan, tolong jaga Natsu-kun sampai dia sadar-denasu. Dan isi buku kunjungan jika kalian ingin kembali ke kelas-denasu," perintahnya lagi sebelum benar-benar menjauh dari ruangan bersama suara teriakan protes dari Loke.

Hening.

Ruangan putih ini sepi, cuma terdengar suara jarum jam yang selalu berputar ke kanan yang di gantung di atas meja obat-obatan. Lucy melangkah perlahan, menggeser kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Ophiuchus-sensei, membawanya agar lebih dekat ke ranjang dimana Natsu masih ada disana.

Di telitinya wajah Natsu yang masih terlelap. Ia tak memakai kacamatanya. Wajah pemuda ini terlihat damai saat tidur. Lucy memperhatikannya. Hidung yang mancung, kelopak matanya yang tertutup -menyembunyikan kedua manik mata yang seolah tak memiliki dasar, dagunya yang lancip, dan wajah orientalnya...

Tampan..

Oh, _Kami-sama.._ kenapa ia baru menyadari hal ini!

Di usapnya pelan surai sakura-Crimson itu.

Halus.

Rambutnya memang terlihat berantakan karena melawan arah gravitasi, tapi ia juga tak menyangka jika rambut Natsu bisa sehalus ini.

Perasaan aneh muncul dari dalam hati Lucy. Wajah, mata, rambut serta warna hitam...

...!

I-ini familier!

Ketenangan ini, kehangatan yang sama, dan kekaguman terhadap ia..

Perasaan yang selalu mengganggunya bertahun-tahun kini kembali muncul dan..

"A-aduh!" rintihnya. Beberapa bayangannya bersama seorang anak kecil berputar dalam memori ingatannya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Aneh! Kenapa rambutmu warnanya seperti itu? Feminin sekali, hahaha! Dan lagi kenapa bentuknya melawan arah gravitasi?" entah itu ejekan atau apa, anak perempuan bersurai pirang ini tertawa lepas melihat temannya cemberut tepat setelah ia mengatakan hal barusan._

" _Kau mengejekku, Luce? Ini asli! Aku tahu warnanya aneh dan melawan gravitasi, tapi inilah ciri khasku. Tapi walaupun seperti itu, aku tetap tampan, 'kan?" si anak yang menurut Lucy 'aneh' tadi membalasnya dengan kenarsisan tinggi. Namun sedikit sulit, karena sakit di sudut bibirnya yang tersobek._

 _Lucy kembali tertawa, "Hahaha kau tidak bisa senarsis itu Natsu, tersenyum saja bagimu sangat sulit, bibirmu masih terluka tuh!"_

 _Sedikit merintih, Natsu tak mau terus menjadi bahan ejekan 'sahabatnya' ini, "Kalau tidak karena pertarungan 1 lawan lima dengan 'mereka' aku tidak akan mendapatkan luka ini."_

 _Lucy memandangnya iba, "Maaf-maaf," ia bangkit berdiri sembari menepuk roknya yang sedikit berdebu._

 _Sengaja, tangan kecilnya menepuk surai pink milik Natsu, "Ayo!"_

 _Natsu berbalik memandangnya, "Ke mana?"_

" _Tentu saja mengobati lukamu itu, bodoh!"_

" _Jangan memanggilku bodoh! Dan... Luce! Berhenti menepuk kepalaku!" risih dengan tangan kecil di atas kepalnya, Natsu berusaha mengalihkan tangan Lucy kecil._

" _Tapi.." Natsu berhenti, ia menggenggam tangan Lucy kecil dengan erat lalu tersenyum lebar._

" _Arigatou! Kau sudah mau menjadi orang yang mau peduli padaku, Luce."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Eh?

Yang barusan itu apa? Ia melihat dirinya sendiri yang masih kecil dan bersama seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu masuk ke dalam mimpinya.

Lucy mendengus kesal.

Kepalanya sempat sakit karena hal barusan, dan ketika sakit itu hilang kenapa wajah anak laki-laki itu selalu saja tidak terlihat olehnya! Dan lagi, setiap anak kecil itu memanggil namanya, yang terdengar hanya udara kosong.

"Oi, mau sampai kapan kau duduk disana?"

Suara ini..

"Natsu, sejak kapan kau sadar!" panik Lucy, ia berlari menyusul Natsu yang telah sadar dan berdiri di luar ruang UKS. Masih dengan wajah datarnya seperti kemarin-kemarin

"Sepuluh menit yang lalu," jawabnya

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" tanya Lucy sedikit kesal karena Natsu pergi begitu saja.

"Tidak berguna," jawab Natsu singkat

"A-ap-"

"Karena aku sudah berulang kali memanggilmu tapi kau masih saja melamun dan sangat betah memandangi wajahku selama 10 menit lebih, kau aneh," Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Apa? Sepuluh menit? Seingatnya ia masuk ke ruangan ini sekitar 5 menit yang lalu!

"Oi! Cepatlah atau ku tinggal disini!" teriakan Natsu membawanya lagi kembali ke dunia nyata.

"E-eh, iya!"

 **End Lucy Of Dream**

* * *

Sebagai pekerja paruh waktu, Natsu harus pintar-pintar mengatur jadwalnya antara sekolah, belajar, dan bekerja. Beruntung di restoran kakek Yajima ia mendapat Shift dari jam 4 sore sampai jam 10.30 malam, sehingga tidak mengganggu waktu sekolahnya. Namun hal ini justru berat, karena ia harus mempersingkat waktu istirahatnya pada malam hari.

"Yo, Natsu!"

"Kau selalu tepat waktu ya!"

"Hahaha itulah Natsu! Koki muda terbaik kita,"

Sapaan ramah itu langsung menyambut Natsu saat dirinya baru saja memasuki dapur di restoran kakek Yajima.

Ia membalas sapaan ramah mereka dengan seulas senyum, disini, di tempatnya bekerja, ia bisa membentuk senyum lebar di tiap menitnya.

"Natsu, kau tepat waktu, nak," seorang kakek yang tak lain pemilik restoran tempat Natsu bekerja sekaligus bos-nya, menghampirinya dengan senyum tulus tanpa dibuat-buat.

"Konnichowa, Yajima Jii-chan," Natsu membungkuk hormat pada kakek di depannya.

"Ada banyak pelanggan yang menunggu masakan buatanmu, ayo bekerja."

"Ha'i"

 **Malam Hari, Mansion Heartfilia**

"Lucy, ada apa denganmu?"

Terkejut, Lucy langsung menyuap satu sendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, ma," jawab Lucy. Tapi tak lama setelahnya ia melamun lagi.

Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah tentang mimpinya. Kenapa bisa mimpi itu menjurus pada Natsu? Teman barunya yang dingin itu?

Natsu yang memiliki warna hitam pekat. Ketika ia menjalani kelas militernya di sekolah, Natsu menjadi orang yang berbeda. Lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Walaupun biasanya pemuda itu memang berwajah datar.

Manik lavender milik pemuda itu tak memancarkan cahaya barang hanya setitik. Pemuda itu pun tak bicara sama sekali. Ia menjalani aktivitas sekolahnya seperti robot yang mematuhi perintah.

Selain dua hal itu tidak ada lagi yang ia pikirkan.

"Lucy," panggil Layla.

"Ya?" sahutnya menatap piring makan yang masih penuh di depannya.

"Kita akan menghadiri acara makan malam dengan rekan bisnis ayahmu satu minggu lagi. Dan mama minta, kau harus bisa menjaga sikapmu,"

"Baik," sahut Lucy lagi. Padahal di dalam hatinya ia tak ingin mengikuti acara makan malam itu, membosankan.

* * *

Jalanan sepi dan lenggang, bunyi-bunyi hewan malam mendominasi hening yang tercipta. Langkah kakinya mendayu-dayu perlahan. Tatapan manik lavendernya yang tajam itu menampilkan cahaya yang lebih gelap daripada malam. Ia terhenti.

Didepannya berdiri seorang pria berbadan besar. Pria itu tersenyum -menyeringai padanya.

"Yo, Natsu Scarlet. Atau haru ku panggil, Natsu Dragneel heh?" ejekan terlontar dari suara berat pria berumur hampir empat puluh tahun itu.

Gigi-giginya gemeletuk, kedua tangannya terkepal erat, "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, pak tua sialan!"

"Hahaha! Jangan marah begitu, aku hanya bercanda," Natsu berdecih.

"Kapan kita bisa memulai pelatihannya lagi?" tanya Natsu to the point, ia tak suka berlama-lama.

Pria itu tertawa lagi, "Tidak sabaran rupanya. Baiklah, jika kau mau kita bisa memulainya lima hari lagi."

"Lima hari? Itu terlalu lama! Apa tidak bisa di percepat besok saja?" Nasu menuntut.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu," pria besar itu berbalik meninggalkan Natsu sendirian.

"Aku tunggu kau di tempat biasanya," ucap pria itu yang mulai menjauh.

Natsu mengangguk meskipun ia tahu orang itu tak bisa melihat anggukannya.

.

.

.

' _Akan kulakukan hal ini lagi. Apapun resikonya! Aku tidak mau menjadi seperti_ _ **dulu**_ _lagi!'_

.

.

.

To be continue...

* * *

 **#A/N:**

Hai hai, Koyuki kembali~

Gomen, Koyuki udah... tiga minggu nggak update *kalau tidak salah. Kelamaan nelantarin ni fic jadi banyak debunya deh *fyuuh! (Tiup debu) *HUACHIM! dan waktu udah update jadinya pendek lagi kayak gini -3-

Oh iya, di ch kemarin, Koyuki salah tulis. Jarak ch 4 dan 5 itu bukan dua bulan, tapi dua minggu.

Banyak kendala Koyuki susah buat update fanfic ini. Dari urusan sekolah, writer's block lah, masalah a-b-c-d dan lain, banyak lah pokonya.

Dulu di chapter 4 Koyuki pernah bilang bahwa di Magnolia High School itu ada 35 lokal. Itu hanya untuk kelas 1-nya saja. Jadi di gedung SMA itu kan ada 3 angkatan kelas. 1, 2, dan 3. Di Magnolia High School itu ada 5 kelas:

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Lamia Scale**

 **Blue Pegasus**

 **Mermaid Hell**

 **Sabertoooth**

Setiap kelas itu memiliki 7 lokal dari A-G. Masing-masing kelas memiliki 3 angkatan seperti sekolah pada umumnya. Yang membedakan cuma jumlah lokal saja. Jika kelas 1, 2, dan 3 memiliki masing-masing 7 lokal berarti ada 21 lokal, maka kalau dikali dengan jumlah 5 kelas diatas seluruh lokal ada 105. Banyak banget ya? Namanya juga sekolah elit, wkwkwk XD

Understand?*sok inggris kamu* Jika nggak, tanyain aja lewat riview ok.

* * *

 **Balasan riview:**

 **#Kikoylogia: -** jiwa :D. Nggak apa-apa kok kalau senpai minta banyakin wordnya, ntar Koyuki usahain. Ahahaha, tenang aja Natsu nggak bakal kena omel guru BK, dia kan murid teladan. Guru BKnya mah mana percaya kalau si Natsu melakukan tindak Di luar batas kewajaran *Di luar batas kewajaran?*

Hihihi, Koyuki juga seneng sama refleks kayak gitu, krn Koyuki mau buat seorang Natsu yang bakal protekif sama Lucy *Ups!

Arigatou udah riview! ^^V

 **#Dragneel77:** Pertanyaan itu, sedikit Koyuki jawab di ch ini *mungkin. Tapi sisainya masih rahasia~Arigatou udah riview! ^^V

 **#Hashimatsu:** Ha'i, ini udah dilanjut kok. Ya, entah krn apa fandom ini mulai sepi... *krik krikk.

Yosh! Ganbarimasu! Arigatou udah riview! ^^V

 **#Fic Of Delusion:** Hwaaa! Author pro riview Koyuki nih, cieee *apaan XD

Ahahaha, gomennasai, karena baru pertama-pertama nulis fanfic, kayak gitu deh jadinya. Di ch 3 typonya berkurang karena Koyuki lagi semangat nulis, tapi masih adaaa aja typo yang nyelip. *Koyuki ini berteman baik dengan typo loh~

Serius?! Cerita ini alurnya pas? Yokatta! Yeayy, ntar Koyuki usahain buatnya lebih menarik lagi. Arigatou, senpai udah kasih pujian pada bocah labil kayak Koyuki ini *Blusing /*Lah?

Hahaha, abaikan saja yang barusan. Ne, gomen Koyuki belum sempet rivew di fanfic senpai. Eh di fanfic senpai yang judulnya **Hopelessy** itu, Koyuki udah kasih riview ^-^

Ok, Koyuki akan berusaha buat ngelanjut fic ini dengan cepat.

Mohon bantuannya, karna Koyuki masih 'newbie'. Kasih saran atau tolong koreksi kesalahan dan keanehan di fanfic ini hehe *nyengir

Arigatou udah riview, senpai! ^^V

 **#Hanako Dragfilia:** Selama Koyuki masih diberi rahmat oleh Tuhan YME, Koyuki bakal terus lanjutin fic ini sampai selesai. Hanako-san suka? Arigatou~

Arigatou udah riview! ^^V *riview lagi yak! Hehe XD

* * *

 **Begitulah, dengan dukungan/riview kalian dan rahmat Tuhan, Koyuki bakan lanjutin terus fanfic ini sampai tuntas!**

 **Sampai disini dulu, Jaa ne~**


	7. Chapter 7: Kehangatan

_**Chapter Sebelumnya...**_

" _Yo, Natsu Scarlet. Atau harus ku panggil, Natsu Dragneel heh?" ejekan terlontar dari suara berat pria berumur hampir empat puluh tahun itu._

 _Gigi-giginya gemeletuk, kedua tangannya terkepal erat, "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, pak tua sialan!"_

" _Hahaha! Jangan marah begitu, aku hanya bercanda," Natsu berdecih._

" _Kapan kita bisa memulai pelatihannya lagi?" tanya Natsu to the point, ia tak suka berlama-lama._

 _Pria itu tertawa lagi, "Tidak sabaran rupanya. Baiklah, jika kau mau kita bisa memulainya lima hari lagi."_

" _Lima hari? Itu terlalu lama! Apa tidak bisa di percepat besok saja?" Natsu menuntut._

" _Baiklah, jika itu maumu," pria besar itu berbalik meninggalkan Natsu sendirian._

" _Aku tunggu kau di tempat biasanya," ucap pria itu yang mulai menjauh._

 _Natsu mengangguk meskipun ia tahu orang itu tak bisa melihat anggukannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Akan kulakukan hal ini lagi. Apapun resikonya! Aku tidak mau menjadi seperti_ _ **dulu**_ _lagi!'_

* * *

 **A Fanfiction Fairy Tail**

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima-sensei

Nanairo Sakura © C. Koyuki

 **Terima kasih pada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, karena Dia-lah, Koyuki bisa buat fanfic**

Thanks to **Kikoy-senpai** because already make a account for me

 **...**

 **Warning:** Author _newbie_ , belum berpengalaman. Typo berhamburan di mana-mana dan kata yang acak-acakan. Juga segala kekurangan yang menyertai.

* * *

Dini hari waktu setempat. Malam yang dingin menusuk kulit telah tiba sedari berjam-jam lalu. Kota mulai sepi dari kegiatan penduduknya meski ada beberapa yang masih melakukan pekerjaan untuk mencari nafkah. Deru kendaraan berkurang, berganti dengan hewan malam yang mulai bersuara.

Gemuruh langit mulai menghitam diiringi titik hujan yang saling dahulu mendahului satu sama lain. Akibatnya banyak manusia panik berjalan kesana kemari mencari tempat berteduh atau mencari kendaraan mereka untuk pulang agar terhindar dari dinginnya hujan yang mampir akhir-akhir musim semi.

Di kamarnya pemuda itu meringkuk di dalam selimut. Lampu kamar yang sengaja ia matikan bisa menyamarkan bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini. Perhatikanlah betul-betul. **(Readers: Gimana mau merhatiin? Lah lampunya aja dimatikan!)** Raut wajahnya tampak sangat kesakitan. Ia membungkam mulutnya kuat-kuat guna menahan rintihan sakit yang amat memalukan bagi dirinya, meski begitu lenguhan tetap terdengar jelas.

Ia terus merintih, maniknya terpejam erat. Banyak tugas sekolah yang belum diselesaikannya, termasuk sekedar menjawab panggilan masuk dari sahabatnya di ponsel. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan semua itu. Fisiknya terlalu sakit cuma untuk bergerak mengerjakan sesuatu, batinnya terlalu sesak karena menyimpan trauma yang kembali terulang di kehidupannya, dan otaknya terlalu keruh untuk memikirkan hal lain selain rasa sakit atas apa yang diterimanya.

Topeng yang selama ini ia pakai untuk menyembunyikan dirinya kini terungkap disini, tanpa diketahui orang-orang terdekatnya, termasuk kakak angkatnya sendiri. Ia tahu selama ini ia telah berbohong pada mereka tentang masa lalunya. Meski ia bahagia di tengah keluarga angkatnya, meski ia senang bertemu kembali dengan _sahabat_ nya, meski ia memiliki banyak orang yang menyayangi dirinya di sekelilingnya.. itu tidak cukup untuk mengeluarkannya dari keras dan dinginnya jeratan masa lalu.

* * *

 _Terkubur di bawah salju tanpa ada cahaya sehangat musim semi yang mencairkan saljunya. Meski sebuah cahaya ada salju tersebut tidak akan sepenuhnya mencair_

* * *

Benar. Selama ini ia masih tenggelam dalam kelam masa lalu hidupnya. Di usianya yang terbilang masih belia, ia mengalami itu semua. Dirinya yang masih polos saat itu terus merapal dua kata, bagaikan sebuah mantra untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang diucapkannya adalah benar.

" _Mereka menyayangiku, mereka menyayangiku, mereka menyayangiku..."_

" _Natsu tidak nakal karena itu mereka tidak mungkin membenci Natsu"_

" _Ibu sayang Natsu, Natsu juga sayang ibu. Ayah sayang Natsu, Natsu juga sayang Ayah. Semuanya sayang Natsu, karena Natsu juga menyayangi kalian semua.."_

Sebuah cahaya dari kehangatan Scralet memang sudah dirasakannya, tapi itu tidak cukup menghancurkan dinding kokoh bernama masa lalu. Bersama mereka, sejenak ia dapat merasakan kembali apa itu kasih sayang, kehangatan, dan cinta dalam sebuah keluarga yang utuh. Namun sekali lagi, itu hanya sebentar. Setelahnya ia harus menghadapi pahitnya hidup sebagai orang lain yang berada di tengah keluarga berbahagia, keluarga yang menyayangi buah hati mereka sepenuh jiwa raga.

" _Mereka menyayangiku, mereka tidak mungkin membenciku, dan mereka pasti bahagia memilikiku,"_

" _Tapi..."_

" _Kenapa mereka tidak mencariku di saat aku hilang dari kehidupan mereka selama bertahun-tahun?"_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya yang memang sudah sakit, semakin sakit lagi mengingat memorinya, hingga akhirnya ia berteriak keras, menjambak rambutnya sendiri sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

"Arrgggghhhhh!"

Namun kemudian ia berhenti, perlahan matanya terpejam. Untuk hari ini ia sudah semaksimal mungkin menahan semua rasa sakit itu.

* * *

Di waktu yang sama namun di tempat dan gender yang berbeda. Gadis berambut biru tua sebahu terbangun dari tidurnya. Kilat maniknya menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan. Setitik air mata meluncur, detik berikutnya berubah menjadi hujan pilu membasahi pipinya. Ia terisak, menangis dengan menggumamkan sebuah panggilan.

"Onii-chan"

...

Pagi hari dimulai. Menghidupkan suasana di kota Magnolia tercinta. Cicit burung gereja menandakan malam yang sunyi telah berlalu. Bunyi alarm terdengar nyaring, Natsu terbangun dari alam mimpinya yang ia jelajahi beberapa jam lalu.

Mengerjapkan mata, ia bangkit duduk di tepi kasur. Menopang tubuh dengan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan. Terdiam sekian menit, ia meraih kacamata di atas nakas memakainya dan berjalan lunglai menuju kamar mandi. Bersiap, kemudian mulai memasak sarapan serta pesanan beberapa roti isi dan cake yang di beritahu kemarin secara langsung oleh ibunya Irene.

Natsu menghidupkan oven, sambil menunggu suhu mencapai yang di tentukan ia mulai membuat beberapa adonan. Memakai apron merah bergambar kelopak bunga di ujung, tak lupa ia juga memakai sarung plastik guna menjaga kebersihan. Menggulung lengan kemeja sampai siku, dengan telaten Natsu mencampur beberapa bahan seperti telur, gula, mentega dan pelembut, di campur menjadi satu sampai mengembang kemudian dicampur kembali dengan bahan lain. Sekiranya sudah selesai ia lanjut membuat beberapa adonan lainnya seperti adonan roti isi dan beberapa cake untuk setengah persediaan di toko nanti.

Ia kembali mengecek suhu oven yang akan digunakan, melihat suhu di sana sudah pas, Natsu tersenyum. Ia memasukkan adonan yang barusan ia buat satu-persatu, dan menunggunya sampai matang.

Sembari menunggu, ia mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran dan membaca mata pelajaran yang akan ia jalani hari ini.

Bunyi oven tanda selesainya proses pemanggangan sedikit mengagetkannya dari kegiatan membaca yang ia tekuni. Kedua tangannya ia pasangkan sarung tangan anti panas untuk mengangkat nampan berisi berbagai adonan kue yang sudah matang, harum manis menyeruak begitu ia membuka penutup oven setelah mematikannya.

Kemudian ditunggunya dulu kue dan roti yang baru saja matang tersebut selama setengah jam agar sedikit dingin.

Setelah dingin, Natsu membungkus roti ke dalam plastik khusus, sementara kue ia masukkan ke dalam sebuah kotak. Ia menyusun semuanya, menjadi satu ke dalam satu wadah berukuran cukup besar. Terakhir, membawanya ke _Bakery Scarlet._

...

Bunyi lonceng kecil diatas pintu menyambut Natsu ketika ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk ke sebuah toko kue terkenal dan memiliki banyak cabang di Fiore.

" _Scarlet Bakery order_ ~," ucap Natsu lantang dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Pelukan hangat seorang wanita berambut merah sepinggang langsung menyerangnya dengan ganas.

"Natsu! Kamu datang juga! Ibu rindu denganmu, nak!" teriak wanita itu dengan hebohnya.

"Ibu, jangan berlebihan. Baru kemarin aku tidak datang kemari."

"Tidak bisa! Ibu merindukan tiap detik bersamamu, nak!"

Erza yang berada di dalam rumahpun mendengar percakapan antara keduanya. Ia tertawa kecil, ibunya memang selalu seperi ini bila menyangkut tentang Natsu -adiknya.

"Ibu, lepaskanlah pelukanmu itu. Lihatlah, Natsu jadi kesulitan bernafas. Lagipula, Natsu itu sudah remaja, ia bukan anak kecil lagi."

Sontak Irene melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Natsu, menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda itu. Meyakinkan dirinya kalau anaknya tersebut baik-baik saja.

"Syukurlah, ibu kira akan terjadi hal buruk karena pelukan barusan," ia melihat apa yang di bawa oleh Natsu.

Seingatnya, kemarin ia meminta Natsu untuk membuat beberapa roti dan kue untuk persediaan toko.

Tersenyum, Irene mengambil apa yang dibawa Natsu, "Nah, ayo. Urusan menghias kue, biar ibu dan Erza yang mengerjakan. Sekarang kita sarapan bersama di dalam,"

Sosok ibu tersebut meminta Erza mengajak Natsu masuk ke dalam rumah yang di penuhi kehangatan dari anggota keluarga berambut merah yang berarti keberanian itu.

Bersyukur, ia sangat bersyukur keluarga hangat ini tidak menyadari perubahannya.

* * *

SKIP

* * *

 **Jam Pelajaran Ke 5.**

 **Magnolia High School**

"I-ini berat!" protesan Lucy untuk yang ke sepuluh kalinya. Natsu menggeram, apa gadis ini tidak bisa sehari saja untuk tidak mengomel dan merutuki tentang apa yang sedang di kerjakannya?

"Diamlah. Sebentar lagi kita sampai," ucap Natsu.

Lucy menggembungkan pipinya, ia mengeluh, "Tapi kan sudah kubilang, ini be-"

Kesal Natsu menarik buku paket fisika dan buku catatan kelas mereka dari tangan Lucy. Akibatnya bawaan Natsu duakali lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

Lucy salah tingkah, "Ta-tapi, bu-bukan maksudku untuk-"

Lagi-lagi Natsu memotong ucapan gadis blonde ini, "Kalau tidak mau membawanya, seharusnya kau bilang saja."

 _Kebiasaan, dasar Natsu. Dia suka sekali memotong ucapan orang._ Dengus Lucy dalam hati.

"Tunggu saja disini, biar aku yang masuk ke dalam. Ingat, jangan pergi sebelum aku kembali, atau kau tidak tahu jalan kembali ke kelas," peringat Natsu sebelum masuk kedalam kantor guru.

Butuh satu menit hingga Lucy menyadari maksud ucapan Natsu, "Tidak tahu jalan kembali ke kelas? He-hei! Kau mengejekku ya! Oi, Scarlet!" teriak Lucy, tepat di depan kantor guru.

Bukannya mendapat jawaban dari ai empunya marga, ia malah sukses mendapat delikan tajam, teguran, dan deathglare dari banyak guru yang ada di dalam sana.

 _10 menit berlalu~_

Kesal.

Itulah yang dirasakan Lucy saat ini. Sudah sepuluh menit sejak Natsu memintanya untuk menunggu disini, tapi si empunya tidak muncul-muncul juga. Memangnya apa yang dikerjakan laki-laki itu sampai sepuluėh menit berlalu ia belum kembali?!

Tepukan pelan di bahunya sejenak menyadarkan Lucy kalau dirinya sehak tadi di perhatikan oleh seseorang.

Ia berbalik dan mendapati lelaki tinggi bersurai kelam, manik onyxnya memancarkan cahaya teduh. Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Kenapa sendirian?"

Lucy diam sebentar, entah kenapa debaran jantungnya terasa dua kali lebih cepat. "A-aku sedang menunggu temanku didalam,"

"Kau tidak bosan?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

 _Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa suara pemuda ini lembut sekali?!_ Batin Lucy berteriak.

" Tentu saja aku bosan! Dia lama sekali, aku sudah menunggunya sejak 10 menit yang lalu!"

"Kalau bosan, kau mau ikut aku?" tawar Zeref, pemuda bersurai kelam.

"E-eh?! Tapi bagaimana dengan-" ucapan Lucy terhenti karena pemuda itu sudah menarik lengannya.

"Kita ke kantin!"

Karena hal ini, Lucy benar-benar lupa dengan Natsu. Sementara Natsu sendiri, sebenarnya ia sudah keluar dari kantor guru sejak tadi, sejak Zeref datang dan mengobrol dengan Lucy. Ia lebih memilih bersembunyi di balik dinding belokan.

"Cih! Sekarang mau apa lagi dia itu?!" geramnya sambil meninju dinding di sampingnya.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continue.._

..

 **Balasan Riview:**

 **#Hashimatsu:** Sungguh? Cerita ini menarik? Hwaaaa, Arigatouuu~

Masalah update kalau di hitung-hitung bisa jadi 3 atau 4 minggu sekali.

Ok, ganbarimasu. Arigatou udah riview! ^^

 **#suyominie:** Yup! 7 dalam satu, hehe. Makasih pujiannya *blushing.

Ok, ganbarimasu! Arigatou udah riview! ^^

 **#Hanako Dragfilia:** Eh? Hanako-san penasaran di bagian itu?

Ok, ok, kendala mau update itu banyak. Jadi mau di paksain dulu ni tangan biar mau ngetik.

Eh, apa, apa?! Dirimu apa? Jangan buat penasaran dong, kasih tau ya? Ya? Sampaikan lewat PM yak

Ha'i~ makasih doanya. Ganbarimasu!

Arigatou udah riview! ^^

 **#Kikoylogia:** Hontou? Koyuki ini amatiran bangeeettt, nggak yakin kalau ni tulisan kayak author pro.

Acara makan malam, nanti senpai bakal tahu di ch selanjutnya.

Oalah, Aamiin~

Ha'i, ganbarimasu! Arigatou udah riview! ^^

 **#Fic Of Delusion:** Hehe, ok, ok. Makasih buat koreksinya~

Arigatou udah riview! ^^

.

 **Sampai disini dulu ok,**

 **Jaa ne!**


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting

_Chapter sebelumnya..._

" _Tentu saja aku bosan! Dia lama sekali, aku sudah menunggunya sejak 10 menit yang lalu!"_

" _Kalau bosan, kau mau ikut aku?" tawar Zeref, pemuda bersurai kelam._

" _E-eh?! Tapi bagaimana dengan-" ucapan Lucy terhenti karena pemuda itu sudah menarik lengannya._

" _Kita ke kantin!"_

 _Karena hal ini, Lucy benar-benar lupa dengan Natsu. Sementara Natsu sendiri, sebenarnya ia sudah keluar dari kantor guru sejak tadi, sejak Zeref datang dan mengobrol dengan Lucy. Ia lebih memilih bersembunyi di balik dinding belokan._

" _Cih! Sekarang mau apa lagi dia itu?!" geramnya sambil meninju dinding di sampingnya._

* * *

Kantin...

Dua anak manusia berbeda gender ini menduduki sebuah tempat yang masih kosong di dekat jendela. Zeref mengambil beberapa makanan masing-masing dua porsi, untuk siapa satunya lagi? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lucy. Gadis Heartfilia ini sudah terbius oleh ketampanan yang di pancarkan oleh Zeref. Lihat saja dia, sedari tadi diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda asing yang belum dikenalnya.

"Hei, kenapa memperhatikan ku terus?"

Teguran Zereflah yang membuatnya berhenti memperhatikan. Lucy merona, ketahuan diam-diam memperhatikan seperti itu adalah hal yang lumayan memalukan untuk seorang gadis bukan?

"Ma-maaf," cicit Lucy menundukkan pandangannya.

Suara tawa pemuda itu pecah, ow bahkan suara tawanya saja membuat jantung Lucy berdebar tak karuan.

"Kau ini lucu ya," Zeref sengaja mencubit kecil sebelah pipi Lucy.

(Koyuki: Ketahuan banget modusnya -_-)

Oh, sudah cukup. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

Dua mangkuk sup diletakkan di atas meja, salah satunya Zeref taruh di hadapan Lucy beserta jus jeruk yang barusan di belinya. Senyum semanis mungkin ia bentuk, Lucy makin salah tingkah karenanya. Zeref tertawa lagi, pemuda ini benar-benar tahu cara menggoda siswi.

Atau memang kali ini ia serius, bukan sekedar bermain-main? Tatapannya berbeda, tatapan tulus tanpa mengandung arti palsu.

"Makanlah, aku yang traktir."

Malu-malu Lucy memakannya dan Zeref pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Manik hitamnya memperhatikan Lucy lekat-lekat. Manik cokelat madu yang bening, rambut emas yang berkilau serta parasnya tersebut mampu membuatnya terpaku cukup lama. Selain itu, gadis ini juga mengingatkannya pada sepasang manik emerald yang memiliki tubuh kecil. Warna surai mereka pun sama, ia merindukan gadis tersebut sejak tiba-tiba senyum lucu seorang Mavis bersamaan dengan si empunya pergi ke Australia tanpa pamit.

Tapi begitu melihat wajah Lucy, ia bisa melupakan seorang gadis bernama Mavis Vermillion untuk sementara waktu.

* * *

A Fanfiction Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail © **Hiro Mashima-sensei**

Nanairo Sakura © **C. Koyuki**

Terima kasih pada **Tuhan Yang Maha Esa** , karena **Dia-lah** , Koyuki bisa buat fanfic

And

Thanks to **Kikoy-senpai** because already make a account for me

...

Warning: Author _newbie_ , belum berpengalaman. Typo berhamburan di mana-mana dan kata yang acak-acakan. Juga segala kekurangan yang menyertai.

* * *

Apa-apaan tadi itu. Datang dengan kalem, memasang wajah ramah bahkan bersuara lembut layaknya orang baik? Cih, menjijikkan. Ia tak menyangka taktik basi itu akan mempan pada gadis lugu macam Lucy. Dan lagi, kenapa gadis itu dengan mudahnya terpengaruh ajakan Zeref?! Tidakkah dia merasa curiga? Apa topeng sok _cool_ milik Zeref begitu tebal sampai ia tak sedikit saja mencurigai laki-laki itu?

Rasa panas merayapi hatinya perlahan, jantungnya bahkan hampir serasa meledak bersamaan dengan melihat wajah blushing Lucy ketika berbicara dengan Zeref. Tch! Harusnya ia lebih cepat keluar agar Lucy tidak lama menunggu dan bosan sampai-sampai Zeref datang bak pahlawan -lebih tepat jika disebut badut penghibur untuk merdakan emosi seorang anak kecil yang lama menunggu tiket antrean wahana di taman bermain. Ingin sekali ia mengulangi kejadian barusan dengan menarik Lucy pergi menjauh dan tak dapat kesempatan sedikit pun bagi Zeref untuk mengambil perhatiannya.

.

.

.

Tunggu dulu!

Kenapa ia harus marah jika Lucy dekat-dekat dengan Zeref?

Memangnya ada larangan seorang makhluk bernama Zeref untuk berteman dengan seorang gadis bangsawan Heartfilia?

Keluarga Dragneel juga adalah keluarga bangsawan lalu apa salahnya mereka berdua untuk dekat dan menjadi teman?

Tapi, ada apa dengan dirinya? Sesuatu di dalam hatinya bergejolak dan terasa panas hingga ia sulit bernafas saat melihat Lucy lebih sering tersenyum dengan Zeref?

Setahunya Zeref tak lebih dari seorang _teman_ dekat yang sangat suka menjahilinya berlebihan. Seorang pemuda pemilik sepasang onyx dan rambut sekelam ekor burung gagak yang tercebur dalam oli sebuah kendaraan *plakk*, kira-kira seperti itulah hitamnya. Kakak kelas dua yang sangat populer di kalangan siswi kasta atas juga terkenal dengan rajinnya ia keluar masuk-kantor guru (membuat masalah).

Sedangkan status Lucy hanyalah sebagai seorang _sahabat_ dalam kamusnya _._ Sahabat masa kecilnya, sahabat yang bertemu dengannya kembali setelah lebih kurang delapan tahun berpisah. Ironisnya gadis itu tak mengingat dirinya sama sekali, entah itu disengaja atau tidak. Wajah yang sama, sifat yang sama, aroma yang sama pula, namun dengan ingatan yang berbeda. Ingatan manis selama mereka bersahabat, kemanakah perginya?

Apa ia sengaja melupakannya?

Atau terjadi sesuatu hingga ia bisa melupakannya?

Pilihan kedua adalah yang terbaik saat ini, ia harus tahu mengapa. Karena jika tidak itu hanya akan membuatnya tenggelam dalam rasa penasaran yang tak berujung.

Lucy adalah sahabat pertama dan terbaik yang pernah ia miliki... Karena itu, ia harus memastikan dan segera menyelidikinya guna mencari tahu.

Oh, Natsu apakah kau yakin jika status Lucy hanya sebagai seorang sahabat dalam hidupmu?

Lalu, apa kau bisa menjawab atas rasa panas dalam dadamu ketika kau melihat Lucy menjauh pergi dan mendekat pada pemuda lain?

Natsu berpikir, apakah ia...

Cemburu?

Ini terasa seperti _Déjà Vu_

.

.

.

 _Few Years Ago..._

 _Gadis kecil itu sedang tertawa bersama teman laki-laki di kelasnya. Natsu mengintip dari pintu kelas dengan wajah masam, jengkel dengan Lucy yang dengan maunya mendekati teman laki-laki lain._

 _Ia pergi menjauh, tanpa menyapa Lucy kecil yang ingin menghampirinya_

 _Lucy kecil berlari mendekati sahabatnya yang duduk di ayunan taman. Ia menggenggam dua tangkai bunga mawar merah dan dua tangkai mawar merah muda. Yang tentu saja sudah bersih dari duri karena ia sudah meminta Virgo untuk membuang duri-duri yang bisa melukainya._

" _Natsu, kenapa kau pergi? Padahal aku ingin menyapamu tadi."_

 _Natsu memalingkan wajah. "Habis, biasanya kau langsung menemuiku di kelas. Tapi tadi yang kulihat kau malah bicara dengan anak itu. Apa kau sudah lupa denganku?"_

" _Tentu saja tidak. Natsu, anak laki-laki tadi adalah anak baru di kelasku. Dia belum memiliki teman, jadi aku mengajaknya berkenalan dan bercerita tentang keluarga kami," Lucy kecil berusaha menjelaskan pada Natsu yang masih bertahan dalam mode 'ngambek' nya._

" _Ayolah, maafkan aku ya? Ya? Ada sesuatu yang mau kutunjukkan padamu," Lucy kecil mengibaskan tangkai mawar tersebut guna memancing perhatian Natsu._

 _Tertarik, akhirnya bocah bersurai pink itu menghadap Lucy dan memasang pendengarannya._

" _Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu. Sekarang, apa yang mau kau tunjukkan?"_

" _Lihat! Ini bunga mawar, orang dewasa mengartikannya dengan kata cinta!" Lucy mengangkat mawar di genggamannya tinggi-tinggi dengan binar cahaya dari manuk karamelnya._

" _Cinta?"_

" _Iya, cinta. Cinta itu lebih dari sekedar rasa sayang, cinta itu adalah rasa sayang yang banyak memiliki definisi. Seperti ketika aku melihat warna mu..." Lucy kecil tersenyum manis._

" _Kau telah membuatku jatuh cinta pada mu, Natsu.."_

 _Natsu kecil terdiam. Pikirannya yang masih sangat polos saat itu menyunggingkan sebuah grins lebar dan menjawab dalam hati.._

' _Aku juga mencintaimu, Luce!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Menggeleng pelan, ia berusaha mengenyahkan kata yang sudah mulai meracuni otaknya, beserta memori yang membuatnya kembali mengingat keluarga tempatnya bernaung dahulu. Pemuda bersurai dua warna ini meringis kesakitan tatkala nyeri dan perih ia rasakan mulai dari kepala kemudian perlahan merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Natsu berusaha menekan rasa sakit itu dengan berjalan secepat yang ia bisa. Namun, pergerakan tubuhnya malah menghianati pikirannya. Ia malah berjalan lunglai sedikit tertatih-tatih dalam melangkah.

Natsu tak menyadari bila ada seorang guru bertubuh besar juga berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Bruk!

Tak sengaja tubuh lunglainya menabrak guru itu cukup keras sampai ia terduduk di lantai dan beberapa buku serta kertas berjatuhan di lantai marmer. Natsu buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya. Segera ia memungut buku dan kertas yang berjatuhan, menyerahkannya pada guru tersebut sambil membungkuk minta maaf.

"Gomennasai, sensei! Saya tidak sengaja, saya benar-benar tidak melihat Anda, sensei! Hountouni gomennasai!"

". . ."

Guru itu tidak menjawab, ia menatap kepala Natsu yang tetap membungkuk menunggu jawabannya dengan tatapan bengis.

"Sensei..?"

Mengangkat kepalanya penasaran, detik berikutnya manik Lavender Natsu membola. Pria berambut kecokelatan itu menatapnya dengan seringai bengis.

"G-Gildarts-sensei?"

Natsu kembali membungkuk. "Gomennasai! Hountouni gomennasai! Saya benar-benar menyesal, saya janji tidak akan mengulanginya la-"

Kerah kemeja Natsu di tarik kasar, memaksa kedua manik Lavender melihat langsung wajah guru di hadapannya.

" 'Tidak melihat' kau bilang? Kau letakkan dimana matamu hah?!"

Natsu tersentak kaget, kuatnya bentakan Gildarts sanggup membuat dirinya linglung tentang apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Apa gunanya kacamata tebalmu itu jika kau melihat sensei yang sebesar ini saja tidak bisa?!"

Natsu menunduk, takut menghadap kedua bola mata berkilat amarah.

"Ta-tapi sensei, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja.."

"Tidak ada kata maaf untuk mu, Scarlet. Ketidaksengajaan mu harus di bayar. Kau telah melanggar satu peraturan ku!"

Kepalanya mengangguk pasrah, tubuhnya mengikuti tarikan Gildarts tanpa ampun.

"Bersiaplah, hukuman mu akan dimulai Scarlet."

...

Manik Aqua marine milik seorang gadis manis penggemar boneka _teru-teru_ _bozu_ inibergulir menelusuri tiap apa yang bisa di jangkau oleh indra penglihatannya, berharap menemukan pemuda stipper tak lain tak bukan bernama Gray Fullbuster.

Sengaja ia cepat-cepat mengerjakan soal dari Freed-sensei agar bisa keluar lebih dulu dan menemui pujaan hatinya. Namun masih kalah cepat dari Gray yang memang radar pengingat bahaya miliknya sudah memprediksi akan kedatangan Juvia Lockser.

Juvia melihat ke arah jendela. Mengambil langkah mendekat, ia menutup mata meresapi sejuknya angin yang berhembus membelai setiap inci pori-pori kulitnya. Langit sangat cerah, belum terlihat sedikit pun tanda akan turun hujan di matanya. Gumpalan menyerupai permen kapas berarak mengikuti ke mana angin akan membawa.

Merogoh saku rok, tangan mungil Juvia mengambil sebuah boneka putih yang sedang tersenyum. Dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya depan dada bersama boneka, Juvia menutup kelopak matanya.

" _Semoga tidak hujan, semoga tidak hujan, semoga tidak hujan..."_ Ia tersenyum sembari terus merapal doa.

" _Semoga tidak hujan agar Juvia bisa ikut Gray-sama ke pusat kota sore nanti.."_

Di tengah aktivitas berdoanya, Juvia melihat dua orang yang ia tahu, malah salah satunya sangat ia kenali sebagai sahabatnya.

Menutup mulutnya yang ternganga, Juvia memandang iba pada pemuda bersurai dua warna penyandang marga Scarlet tersebut. Kenapa pemuda itu sendirian? Bukannya ia bersama Lucy ketika mengantarkan buku? Apakah ia memasng sendirian sejak tadi? Dan lagi, jika Lucy memang berasamanya namun memilih pergi berkeliling, gadis itu belum hafal seluk beluk Magnolia High School.

Ia tersentak ketika Gildarts meneriakkan namanya. Dengan sigap Juvia menghampiri, jika tidak cepat takut-takut ia juga akan mendapatkan hukuman.

Gildarts Clive, satu dari tiga guru killer di Magnolia High School. Guru paling bengis yang tak tanggung-tanggung hukumannya. Mencari masalah pada guru ini sama saja kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu lebih cepat. Hukuman yang ia berikan lebih menjurus pada kekerasan fisik, mengerikan.

"Letakkan buku ini di ruanganku," perintahnya pada Juvia.

"Ha'i, sensei." Juvia melihat Natsu ketika ia melewatinya, pemuda itu tersenyum seakan mengatakan _'Jangan bilang ini pada siapa pun, termasuk Nee-san'_

Juvia mengangguk, tak lupa mendoakan yang terbaik agar Natsu biasa menjalani hukuman Gildarts tanpa meninggalkan tekanan pada mental nan rapuh itu.

"Juvia berdoa untuk kebaikan mu, Natsu-san."

* * *

Gadis berambut merah darah itu berlarian di tiap-tiap ruang kelas, maniknya menampakkan kekhawatiran yang jelas. Orang-orang memandangnya heran, ada apa dengan Titania?

"Erza, kau kenapa?" Jellal, sedari tadi bingung dengan sikap pacarnya.

"Natsu, aku mencari Natsu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau sangat khawatir seperti itu? Ini bukan masalah besar. Kau hanya tinggal mencarinya dikelas atau-"

"Bukan!" potong Erza.

"Natsu menghilang! Tidak ada yang melihatnya, firasatku buruk Jellal. Aku tidak menemukannya di mana pun, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya." Erza menangis, ia sangat takut.

Ia takut hal buruk terjadi pada adik semata wayangnya. Jika hal buruk memang terjadi, apa guna ia menjadi kakak? Ibu pasti sangat marah dengannya yang tak bisa bertanggung jawab.

Jellal menarik Erza ke dalam pelukannya, merengkuh sang Titania yang selama ini tak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya pada siapa pun di sekolah kecuali ia dan adiknya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan membantumu mencarinya, ok? Jadi, berhentilah menangis. Kita berdoa yang terbaik," ucapnya sembari mengelus surai merah Erza.

Erza cuma bisa mengangguk dalam dekapan hangat kekasihnya

* * *

SKIP

* * *

Tubuhnya di rebahkan pada kasur putih khas ruang kesehatan, Opchiuchus mengambil kotak P3K dalam lemari obat dan semangkuk air dingin.

Ophiuchus menggantung almamater biru yang penuh debu dengan sedikit bercak darah di hanger, ia memandang Natsu yang berbaring di kasur dengan tatapan sedih.

"Natsu-kun, kemarikan lenganmu-denasu." Opchiuchus menggulung kemeja putih Natsu dengan hati-hati.

Ia membersihkan debu di luka dengan air alkohol, mengusapnya perlahan menggunakan kapas setelahnya ia membalutkan kain kasa guna menutup luka-luka gores dan lebam.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga Gildart-sensei bisa menghukummu seperti itu?"

"..." Natsu menggeleng pelan.

Ophiuchus menghela nafas, Natsu memang tak mau bercerita masalah pribadinya. Ia merasa sangat berasalah, Irene menitipkan Natsu di sekolah ini padanya agar bisa di jaga baik-baik dan w##3terhindar dari pembullyan juga kekerasan fisik seperti tadi. Dasar guru gila! Ia menghukum Natsu dengan menyuruhnya latihan militer di bawah sinar terik matahari. Bukan hanya itu, Natsu yang kelelahan dan berhenti sebentar saja malah di tendang agar ia mau menurut perintah.

"Natsu-kun, maafkan sensei-denasu."

"Kenapa sensei minta maaf?"

"..."

"Sensei, lupakan saja masalah ini. Dan tolong jangan beritahu siapa pun." Natsu bangkit dari kasur, mengambil almamater dan berjalan keluar UKS tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Opchiuchus.

...

Jalannya tertatih-tatih di sepanjang koridor untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Di tengah jalan, seseorang menghadangnya, tersenyum mengejek ia menarik kacamata yang dikenakan Natsu lalau menginjaknya sampai kedua lensa kaca itu pecah.

"Ups, maaf Natsu. Aku tidak sengaja, hahaha." Ia tertawa riang, seolah memang tak ada yang tejadi.

Natsu mendelik tajam dengan matanya secara langsung, tak memakai kaca mata lagi.

"Terserah."

"Tunggu, Natsu." Natsu berhenti tanpa menoleh.

"Gadis pirang itu menarik, ia mengingatkanku pada Mavis." Zeref menghadap Natsu yang masih membelakanginya.

"Dan aku menginginkannya.."

 _Sial!_

Ternyata itu tujuannya mendekati Lucy? Enak saja, ia takkan membiarkan hal itu menjadi kenyataan!

"Dan kuharap, kau tidak menggannguku."

Tukas Zeref pergi menjauh. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Natsu panas hati. Tunggu saja, ada saatnya ia akan membalas semua yang Zeref lakukan!

...

 **Yajima** **Restaurant**

Restoran kakek Yajima ramai seperti biasanya, maklum restoran ini sudah berdiri sejak puluhan tahun silam dan diwariskan turun temurun dengan beberapa kali renovasi. Restoran bergaya klasik ini sering dikunjungi orang-orang terkenal. Mulai dari artis, anggota pemerintahan bahkan banyak pemimpin terkenal sering berkunjung disini.

Selain penataan ruangannya yang klasik, makanan disini juga terjamin rasanya. Harganya pun tak terlalu mahal ataupun murah.

Malam ini, ada dua pemimpin perusahaan beserta keluarga mengadakan pertemuan untuk membahas perusahaan sembari makan malam untuk mempererat tali persaudaraan.

"Jude, ngomong-ngomong dimana putrimu?" tanya Igneel Dragneel. Pemimpin Dragneel Company.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Lucy? Oh iya, dia bilang keluar sebentar. Katanya sih mencari udara segar," jawab Jude apa adanya.

"Anakmu sendiri kemana? Dari tadi aku tak melihatnya?"

"Maksudmu Zeref dan Wendy? Mereka berdua sedang keluar sebentar, aku tidak tahu mereka sedang melakukan apa," sahut Grandine. Wanita bersurai biru panjang itu menjawab sembari memasukkan potongan kue cokelat blackberry kedalam mulutnya.

"Gandine, apa kau tidak takut gemuk juka terus makan kue berry itu? Ini adalah piring ke lima yang kau makan."

Grandine mendelik tak suka. "Terserah, kau tahu? Kue ini mengingatkanku pada kue buatan anak kita."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

Grandine memanggil pramusaji untuk mendekat. "Bisa tolong panggilkan orang yang membuat kue ini? Aku ingin berterima kasih padanya."

Pramusaji itu mengangguk, ia segera pergi kebagian dapur untuk memanggil koki pembuat _dessert_ itu.

* * *

Ia tersenyum. Potongan kue yang kelima kembali di pesan. Ia penasaran siapa kira-kira orang yang suka kue unik ini?

Dulu ia sering membuat ini untuk ibunya. Rasanya pun masih sama, ia jadi bernostalgia tentang bagaimana cara tersenyum wanita itu serta ucapan terima kasihnya yang terbilang sangat lembut.

Pintu dapur dibuka, seorang pramusaji berjalan mendekatinya dengan sebuah senyum.

"Natsu, ada seorang istri pemilik perusahaan terkenal ingin bertemu denganmu."

Natsu termangu, firasatnya mengatakan tidak. Namun kakinya malah melangkah keluar, mendorong pintu bercat cokelat itu pelan. Melangkah menuju satu meja besar di tengah ruangan.

Disaat bersamaan, Zeref, Lucy dan Wendy datang, namun melalui pintu yang berbeda. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk disamping keluarga masing-masing.

"Konbanwa."

Semua orang di meja besar itu menoleh bersamaan. Natsu, Lucy, Zeref dan Wendy membulatkan kedua mata mereka.

"Lucy?"

"Zeref?"

"Natsu?"

' _Onii-chan?'_

.

.

.

 _Pada malam ini mereka dipertemukan di satu tempat yang sama._

 _Melihat manik mata yang sama_

 _Dan suara yang sama_

 _._

 _._

 _Kali ini, apakah yang akan Tuhan lakukan pada mereka?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

* * *

 **Balasan Riview:**

 **#Kikoylogia (Ch 7):** Eh, yang kemarin itu aja loh yang menurut Koyuki bagus. Namun, serius deh. Nggak mirip kayak author pro.

Hwaa makasih pujiannya. Tapi serius, punya senpai lebih keren dari punya Koyuki. Loh? Kok gereget?

Benar, ch kemari alurnya kecepetan.

Arigatou udah riview.^^

 **#suyominie:** Mak Ireneeee, di panggilin tuh.

Yup trauma, kamu tahu trauma psikis? Itu yang dialamin si Natsu. Penyakit kayak gitu mah Koyuki belum siap membuatnya menderita.

Arigatou udah riview.^^

 **#Dragneel77:** Hehehe, gomen lama

Arigatou udah riview.^^

 **#Hashimatsu:** Kamu kecewa? Hwaa, gimennasaiiiiiii. Sebenernya sih memasng sering pendek, tapi bener kata kamu, ch ini yang paking pendek selain prolog. Word akan ditambah, jadi mohon tunggu ya.

Makasih mau nunggu and ngikutin fic abal ini. Arigatou udah riview.^^

 **#Lin DragneelEucliffe:** Yah, Koyuki juga kesel waktu nulis bagian itu, kasihan banget Natsu nya.

Ok, gambarimasu!

Arigatou udah riview.^^

 **#Fic Of Delusion:** Benar keluarga lama tepatnya. Ada salah satu masalah yang di sebutin kamu barusan hehe :D

Arigatou udah riview.^^

#Hanako Dragfilia: Awww~ makasih udah nungguin. Misteri akan terjawab satu persatu, harap ditunggu yak. Word akan di tambah lagi di ch berikutnya. *doain aja*

Ha'i. Ganbarimasu!

*PM nya udah di cek, tapi nggak ada T_T*

Arigatou udah riview.^^

* * *

Ok, sampai disini dulu~

 **Jaa ne~**


	9. Chapter 9: Warna Di Balik Lavendernya

Chapter Sebelumnya...

Di saat bersamaan, Zeref, Lucy dan Wendy datang, namun melalui pintu yang berbeda. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di samping keluarga masing-masing.

"Konbanwa."

Semua orang di meja besar itu menoleh bersamaan. Natsu, Lucy, Zeref dan Wendy membulatkan kedua mata mereka.

"Lucy?"

"Zeref?"

"Natsu?"

'Onii-chan?'

Pada malam ini mereka dipertemukan di satu tempat yang sama.

Melihat manik mata yang sama

Dan suara yang sama

Kali ini, apakah yang akan Tuhan lakukan pada mereka?

Natsu membeku di tempatnya berdiri usai membungkukkan badan hormat kepada para bangsawan di depannya. Hening merayapi, keringat dingin pun meluncur dari pelipis Natsu karena telah menjadi objek perhatian tamu istimewa ini.

Maniknya dapat menangkap dua laki-laki paru baya, satu berambut pirang kecokelatan dan satu berambut hitam legam. Juga ada wanita berambut panjang warna biru tua. Dan lagi yang membuatnya tambah gelisah adalah tiga orang yang sangat di kenalnya juga ada di sana.

Gadis blonde bermanik cokelat madu, laki-laki berambut kelam serta gadis sekolah menengah pertama yang berambut biru tua sebahu.

Jika memungkinkan, ia ingin segera lenyap dari dunia ini sekarang juga! Daripada larut dalam pandangan manik masing-masing orang itu.

Berapa menit hening melingkupi, Grandine berdeham cukup kuat. Hasilnya ia dapat merenggut suasana hening barusan.

"Ekhem! Anak muda, kaukah yang membuat kue cokelat blackberry ini?"

Ada sedikit kegelisahan bergejolak dalam hati Natsu, ketika wanita itu bicara padanya.

"I-iya, benar. Apakah Anda yang memanggil saya kesini, nyonya?"

"Ya, aku yang memanggilmu. Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Grandine berdiri dari duduknya, mengajak Natsu keluar restoran sebentar.

Natsu sendiri mengikuti sosoknya yang berjalan anggun tersebut.

Mereka berhenti sedikit jauh dari pintu restoran. Keduanya berdiri berhadapan.

"Bakatmu bagus sekali, nak. Kau sangat pandai memasak, dilihat dari penampilanmu apa kau siswa menengah atas?

"Ya. Saya siswa menengah atas, nyonya."

Grandine menyipitkan mata, tampak memperhatikan lekat manik lavender milik pemuda bersurai dua warna.

Tanpa diduga Grandine mundur berapa langkah ke belakang. Ia mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membuat isyarat angka dua.

"Apa kau tahu, ini angka berapa?" Grandine bertanya dalam jarak sepuluh meter di depan Natsu.

Sedikit membingungkan tentang apa yang dilakukan wanita ini, Natsu menjawab seadanya.

"Dua."

Apa yang di jawab Natsu benar. Kemudian ia mundur kembali, kini jarak mereka terpaut dua kali lipat.

Grandine mengangkat tiga jari tangannya. "Kalau sekarang, angka berapa?"

Natsu memicingkan kedua matanya. Bayangan antara jari-jemari tersebut tampak berputar dan tidak mau diam.

Sial! Kacamatanya rusak karena Zeref disekolah siang tadi.

"E-engg, li-lima. E-empat, mungkin?" Natsu menjawab ragu-ragu.

"Salah, jawabannya tiga." Grandine berjalan mendekat.

"Sudah kuduga ada masalah dalam penglihatanmu."

"B-bagaimana nyonya tahu?"

Sudah lama sekali Natsu tak berbincang dengannya sampai membuatnya lupa profesi seorang ibu di depannya ini.

"Karena aku seorang dokter."

"O-oh, begitu."

Natsu sedikit heran.

Apa penyamarannya begitu sempurna sehingga wanita di depannya ini tidak menyadari identitasnya? Ataukah ia sudah dilupakan dan sekarang hanyalah sebuah memori berdebu? Bibir Natsu sedikit berkedut karena hipotesisnya sendiri.

"Matamu minus, kenapa kau tidak memakai kacamatamu?"

"Sudah rusak."

"Kenapa bisa-"

"-Maaf menyela nyonya, tolong katakan apa tujuan Anda membawa saya kesini, karena sebentar lagi saya akan lanjut bekerja."

Grandine terdiam, sejujurnya ia ingin bicara lebih banyak lagi melihat kemiripan anak ini dengan anaknya yang menghilang dulu.

"Ma-maaf bila saya menyinggung Anda, nyonya." Natsu membungkuk minta maaf, bisa-bisa ia akan di pecat oleh Kakek Yajima karena tidak sopan pada seorang istri pemilik perusahaan terkenal.

"Tidak-tidak tenang saja. Sebenarnya aku sangat kagum denganmu, kau tahu? Kue buatanmu itu mengingatkanku pada kue buatan anakku dulu."

"Namanya Zeref, anak laki-kali berambut hitam bersamaku tadi. Kau melihatnya kan? Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa membuatnya lagi sekarang."

JDEAAAR!!!!

Sambaran petir telak mengenai Natsu, hatinya seperti dicubit secara tak kasat mata.

Zeref, katanya?

Dulu, sepenuh hati ia membuat kue-kue tersebut agar Grandine senang dan berharap menemukan sedikit celah untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian itu sampai-sampai Natsu yang saat itu menjadi korban, mendapat status tersangka di mata Grandine.

Tapi, kenapa malah Zeref?

Di saat ia tengah larut dalam pikirannya, Grandine menarik tangan kanan Natsu dan menaruh sesuatu di sana.

"Terima kasih sudah membuatku bernostalgia tentang anakku dulu, jujur saja aku rindu dengan anakku satu itu, terimalah ini. Anggap saja hadiah dariku."

"Jagalah kesehatan matamu!"

Sosok Grandine berlari kecil masuk ke dalam restoran setelah menyelipkan lembaran uang yen jumlah tinggi di tangan Natsu dan melambai singkat.

Senyum hangat itu, ucapan terima kasihnya, sentuhan tangannya, membuat Natsu bertambah rindu.

Natsu tak marah dengan mereka yang mungkin melupakannya ataupun mungkin dendam padanya. Karena ia selalu berpikir positif, berulang-ulang. Tidak pernah berprasangka buruk terhadap wanita yang sudah membuatnya ada di dunia ini.

Tapi kenapa, Zeref yang selalu disebut? Bukan dirinya?

"Kenapa selalu Zeref? Apa kau benar-benar rindu padaku..."

Setitik cairan bening mengalir di permukaan kedua pipinya, lalu jatuh pada tempatnya berpijak.

Tes..

"... ibu..?"

A Fanfiction Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima-sensei

Nanairo Sakura C. Koyuki

Terima kasih pada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, karena Dia-lah, Koyuki bisa buat fanfic

And

Thanks to Kikoy-senpai (Kikoylogia) because already make an account for me

Riuh rendah bisikan perbisikan memenuhi setiap pelosok di Magnolia High School mulai dari lapangan sampai di tiap koridor. Padahal masih sangat pagi, tapi kenapa sudah seramai ini? Dan lagi ada apa dengan murid-murid bergosip sambil mendelik tajam ke arahnya?

Begitulah yang ada di kepala Lucy sekarang. Tatapan demi tatapan semakin membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Tak mau mendapat yang lebih buruk dari sekedar tatapan, Lucy mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas dan ingin segera duduk tenang sambil membaca buku-buku panduan yang sangkut-menyangkut tentang penggunaan senjata api atau SenPi. Karena itulah materi yang akan dibahas pada pelajaran militer beberapa hari ke depan.

-Tapi tak akan bisa terjadi, khususnya saat ini. Saat di mana segerombolan siswi-siswi yang tidak di kenal mengerumuninya dengan teriakan-teriakan heboh.

"Kyaaa Lucy, bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan senpai si pangeran sekolah itu??!!!"

"Iya, iya bagaimana Lucyyyy???!!"

"Ceritakan pada kami bagaimana cara menarik perhatiannya!!!"

"Atau beritahu kami hal apa saja yang sukainya!!"

Lucy kebingungan. Selain karena teriakan dan pertanyaan mereka, satu hal lagi yang tidak dimengertinya adalah... senpai?

Seingatnya ia belum pernah dekat dengan kakak kelas mana pun!

"T-tunggu dulu! Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang kalian bicarakan. Senpai? Senpai yang mana??"

Di saat siswi yang lain masih menunggu jawaban tentang pertanyaan mereka, salah satu siswi merespon Lucy dengan sedikit ketus.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih, senpai yang kami maksud itu Zeref. Zeref Dragneel, pangeran sekolah dari kelas Fairy Tail-2(C) ituuu, yang kemarin makan bersama dengan kau di kantin!"

Dengan wajah innocentnya Lucy mengangguk. "Oooh, Zeref."

Tanpa melihat betapa datarnya tatapan para siswi yang mengerumuninya sekarang.

"E-eh? Zeref? ZEREF DRAGNEEEELL????"

Teriak Lucy menggema, sampai menimbulkan sedikit getaran pada jendela-jendela kaca.

Jadi Zeref adalah kakak kelasnya? Ya ampun! Di mana sopan santunnya sebagai adik kelas karena bisa-bisanya memanggil seorang kakak kelas dengan nama depan tanpa imbuhan 'senpai'?

"Ada apa mencariku, Lucy?"

Entah datang dari mana, dan entah bagaimana ia menerobos kerumunan gadis, tahu-tahu Zeref sudah ada di depannya. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan para gadis yang mulai berteriak heboh dari berbagai sisi.

"Kyaaa, senpaiii!!!!!"

"Zeref-senpai~~"

"Zeref-sama, lihat aku!!"

"Kyaaaaa!!!!"

Telat menyadari sekitar, Zeref menarik tangan mungil Lucy menapaki tiap lantai dengan kedua kaki mereka yang melaju cepat. Secepat para gadis yang mengikuti mereka di belakang.

Sudah lumayan jauh mereka berlari, dan para gadis-gadis itu masih saja mengikuti mereka.

Zeref kebingungan, selama mereka berlari tidak ada satu pun tempat yang bisa di jadikan tempat bersembunyi.

Dirasanya gadis-gadis tersebut lumayan jauh tepat saat di belokan koridor, tanpa berpikir lagi Zeref mengapit Lucy di dinding dengan salah satu tangan menarik pinggang ramping gadis itu mendekat padanya. Sementara satu tangannya menempel pada dinding seakan mengunci gadis itu agar ia tidak kabur.

Posisi mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman. Wajah mereka berdua benar-benar dekat, nyaris membuat kedua permukaan bibir remaja tersebut bersentuhan.

Hal ini dilakukannya agar para siswi barusan terkecoh dan mengira mereka cuma siswa-siswi biasa yang sedang berpacaran.

Jantung Lucy berdegup tak karuan, antara lelah berlari dan sensasi aneh ketika manik kelam Zeref menatap langsung ke mata karamelnya.

Suara-suara gadis tadi sudah menjauh, namun tak lantas Zeref merubah posisi mereka saat ini.

Lucy tak berdaya, jika ia bicara satu kata saja terjadilah hal itu. Hal itu juga akan terjadi jika ia bergerak sedikit saja karena jarak antara wajah keduanya yang terpaut tak sampai lima centimeter.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, Zeref memajukan wajahnya dan berniat menempelkan bibir keduanya.

Walaupun pemuda ini termasuk tampan, mapan, kaya, memiliki ketenaran di sekolah, Lucy masih saja takut. Ia belum siap untuk melakukan hal-hal di luar kendalinya seperti ini. Ia baru saja kenal kemarin dengan Zeref, dan ia bukan siapa-siapanya.

'Siapa saja, tolong akuu!!!'

Lucy menjerit dalam hati, minta pertolongan pada Tuhan agar mendatangkan seorang malaikat yang bisa menghentikan tindakan Zeref ini!

Dan lagi, kenapa koridor disini tiba-tiba sepi?!!

Ia menutup matanya erat, tak berani melihat apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Harapannya sangat besar, Tuhan pasti menolongnya!

BUAAKKH!!!

Tuh kan, malaikat penolongnya sudah datang.

"Brengsek kau, Zeref!!!"

'Suara ini?'

'Natsu?'

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Natsu bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya ketika hampir seluruh siswi yang berlalu lalang di koridor nampak memperhatikannya, ada pula yang sampai wajahnya memerah ketika Natsu balik memperhatikan mereka.

Semuanya membingungkan sampai pada saat ketika ada kerumunan bergosip di salah satu bangku yang memang tersedia di tiap teras kelas.

"Hei, kalian tahu tidak? Si Natsu itu kelihatan tampan sekali pagi ini loh~"

"Ha? Natsu? Natsu yang memiliki dua warna rambut, si adiknya Erza itu kan? Tidak mungkin, selama ini dia biasa-biasa saja dengan kacamatanya."

"Ini berbeda, kali ini dia terlihat sangat keren."

"Bohong!"

"Kalian tidak akan tahu jika tidak melihatnya sendiri."

"Eh, itu orangnya!"

Manik gadis-gadis tadi membulat sempurna saat melihat Natsu yang kini berjalan tegap tanpa kacamata yang selalu bertengger di pangkal hidungnya tersebut. Tanpa basa basi, mereka berlari mengerumuni Natsu dengan teriakan lebay-lebay ala penonton bayaran.

Teriakan mereka terasa seperti memekakkan gendang telinga Natsu secara langsung, terlalu nyaring sampai Natsu hanya bisa menutup telinganya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Wah, sudah jadi populer ya?"

Nada suara mengejek tersebut dapat menarik perhatian para gadis yang mengerumuni Natsu. Terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut hitam berjalan angkuh dengan kepala yang sedikit mendongak ke atas.

"Zeref."

"Berterima kasihlah padaku, Natsu. Akulah yang menghancurkan kacamata milikmu kemarin."

Bisikan kecil mulai bersuara, (bisik-bisik tetangga, kini mulai terdengar di telinga~, me- *plaak) para gadis terlihat tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan pangeran sekolah itu.

"Menghancurkan kacamata? Apa senpai yang membuat Natsu melepaskan kacamatanya?" salah satu siswi bertanya.

Zeref menyahut, "Tentu saja!"

"Apa Zeref-senpai tidak takut kalau nanti Erza akan marah?"

Tersenyum miring, tanda ia benar-benar percaya diri. "Dia tidak akan marah padaku jika aku melakukan hal baik pada adiknya. Lagi pula, kau tidak akan mengadu kan, Natsu?"

Natsu menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah, ia berusaha menahan amarahnya agar tidak lepas kendali dan membuat image kakaknya jatuh.

Ia menarik nafas, sedikit mengatur emosi. "Kau kira aku anak manja heh? Apa kau tidak sadar, kaulah yang suka mengadu disini. Apa kau tidak ingat dengan kejadian beberapa bulan lalu ketika aku tidak sengaja menyiram kau dengan air pel karena mengira tidak ada orang saat aku membersihkan WC yang memang atas permintaanmu saat itu?"

Ya, hal itu memang benar-benar terjadi.

Kala itu, Zeref mendapat hukuman dari guru BK untuk membersihkan WC karena membuat masalah lagi.

Malas mengerjakannya, ia memutar otak meninta seseorang untuk menggantikan tugasnya tersebut. Jadilah Natsu yang dipilih, alasannya sih sedang tidak enak badan.

Sebagai siswa yang baik, ia menurut saja apa yang diminta Zeref. Membersihkan WC, mengelap kaca, sampai mengepel pun ia kerjakan.

Bukannya berterima kasih, Zeref malah memiliki niat lain.

Dua tong sampah busuk ia hamburkan di salah satu toilet yang tertutup ketika Natsu sedang fokus dengan pekerjaannya, sekalian di tambahkan cairan -entah apa pun itu yang penting bisa membuat lantai menjadi licin. Namun, perbuatan jahat pasti ada balasannya.

Melangkahkan satu tapak kaki hendak berjalan keluar toilet, ia malah salah melangkah. Terpeleset dan akhirnya terjatuh di tumpukan sampah hasil kerajaannya sendiri.

Naasnya, tepat ia baru saja bangkit dan mengumpat, Natsu tiba-tiba masuk dan menyiram air kotor bekas pel tanpa aba-aba dahulu.

Kesal, Zeref mengamuk di sana, mengoceh dan mengomel sambil membentak tak karuan. Lepas kendali ia hampir melesatkan tinju, namun di tahan memilih pergi mengadu ke guru BK.

Ceroboh adalah kata-kata yang pantas untuk Zeref, ia benar-benar lupa kalau ia sedang dalam masa hukuman membersihkan WC, dan ia malah menyuruh orang lain mengerjakannya ditambah juga kerajaannya yang terpeleset karena sampah-sampah itu.

Poor, Zeref. Hukumannya diperpanjang dan di gandakan dua kali lipat.

Kali ini, Zeref yang menahan amarah. Ia tak bisa menjawab karena hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa menjawab?"

Dilihatnya amarah Zeref mulai naik, membuatnya tak bisa menahan kekehan kecil.

"Ada apa senpai? Jawablah pertanyaannya!" tuntut seorang siswi.

"Diam!"

Lagi, bisikan mulai terdengar. Masalah ini akan menjadi trend di majalah dinding sekolah akhir pekan. Sudah dipastikan namanya akan tertera dalam judul besar dan di halaman paling depan di majalah dinding.

"Zeref, Si Pangeran Sekolah Membentak Seorang Siswi Hanya Karena Tidak Bisa Menahan Emosi Kesal Tidak Dapat Menjawab Satu Pertanyaan Dari Sang Pink-Scarlet"

Bahu Natsu di senggol kasar ketika berpapasan, geraman kesal lolos dari sang pelaku namun tak di indahkannya.

Kembali acuh, ia melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat tertunda mengabaikan tatapan orang di sekitar yang tampak menegang oleh tatapan dinginnya.

"Nee-san, ini bukumu. Ibu bilang, kau meninggalkannya di atas lemari etalase."

Disodorkannya buku paket setebal 500 halaman tersebut, disambut uluran tangan seorang perempuan Scarlet.

"Oh iya, aku lupa membawanya. Arigatou, Natsu."

Tersenyum kecil, Natsu berbalik pamit menuju kelas.

"Ano, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sang kakak bertanya dengan raut khawatir.

"Apanya?"

"Apa kau sakit lagi? Wajahmu agak pucat, mau diantar ke UKS? Lalu, di mana kacamatamu?"

Tidak sopan jika mengabaikan, walaupun ingin di acuhkan tapi karena ia kakak sendiri jadi jawab seadanya saja.

"Sepertinya tidak, tak perlu mengantar ke UKS. Aku bisa sendiri jika ingin. Kacamataku ada di tas, jangan khawatir semuanya aman!"

Kalimat terakhir itu dusta, tak mau ditanyai lebih lanjut ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan Erza dengan kepala yang masih menggantung banyak pertanyaan.

Mendung awan menutupi langit Magnolia sejak semalam, sinar mentari pun cuma bisa samar-samar menembus sedikit di baliknya.

Maniknya yang sedikit rabun itu menatap keluar jendela selagi kakinya terus melangkah perlahan. Cuaca seakan mengejeknya dengan awan hitam, sama seperti hatinya. Kejadian semalam pun tak bisa ia hilangkan dari ingatan walau ia paksakan.

Lorong di koridor sekolah sudah nampak sepi, padahal bel masuk akan di bunyikan sekitar setengah jam lagi.

Langkahnya tetap perlahan ketika objek yang di tatapnya ada sepasang remaja sedang berpacaran di dekat belokan koridor.

Tidak sopan, ini tempat umum. Kenapa perempuan bersurai blonde dan laki-laki bersurai kelam itu melakukan hal itu pagi-pagi seperti sekarang.

Eh?

Apa ia tak salah lihat?

Blonde dan hitam kelam?

Ia yakin, sangat yakin itu adalah mereka. Semoga saja dugaannya salah. Walaupun matanya minus, terlihat jelas bahwa kedua orang tersebut akan melakukan adegan romantis seperti di film k-drama.

Perlahan, bertambah cepat, bertambah cepat, akhirnya ia berlari kencang seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

Saat berjarak satu meter dari mereka, Natsu dapat melihat raut wajah ketakutan dari sang gadis dengan kedua manik karamel bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya yang tertutup.

Refleks, semua emosi ia kumpulkan dalam satu kepalan tangan. Ia jarang, sangat jarang melakukannya. Namun kali ini ia akan melakukannya serius, dengan amarah untuk menyadarkan Zeref bahwa yang dilakukannya adalah hal salah.

BUAAKKH!!!

"Brengsek kau, Zeref!!!"

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Zeref terhempas ke lantai putih tanpa alas, memegangi pipi tanpa tahu apa yang barusan terjadi.

Natsu mendekati Lucy yang merosot terduduk di lantai, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Disembunyikannya tetesan carian bening dari mata, namun tak bisa. Natsu sangat tahu, gadis itu sedang menangis.

Geram, ia menarik kasar kerah kemeja Zeref. "Apa kau tidak berpikir tentang apa yang barusan kau lakukan?! Lihat! Kau membuatnya menangis, kau membuat Luce yang selalu tersenyum itu kini menangis!!"

Sulit menjawab, ia sendiri kebingungan dengan apa yang hampir dilakukannya pada gadis itu.

"A-aku-"

"Sudalah! Minta maaf pada dia nanti, itu pun kalau Luce mah memaafkanmu!"

Natsu memegang kedua pundak Lucy erat namun lembut di tengah tangisnya yang makin menjadi.

"Luce?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mau dipaksa bicara pun percuma, sang gadis Heartfilia mendongakkan kepala sembari mengusap kasar jejak-jejak linangan air matanya.

"Sudahlah Natsu, kita ke kelas sekarang."

Langkahnya menjauh, waktu melambat bagai diberi efek slowmotion bagi Zeref pribadi. Ia masih terpaku di tempatnya duduk. Nyeri di pipi masih terasa bekas bogeman Natsu, namun kenapa hatinya juga terasa perih?

SKIP

Angin bertiup ringan, sejuknya mengantarkan beberapa kelopak bunga Magnolia ungu yang sedikit layu. Udaranya juga bersih walaupun terletak di sebuah kota, tentu saja karena banyaknya pepohonan dan tanaman yang tumbuh sini. Lingkungan juga terawat sangat baik berkat Cosmos dan Kamika yang sedari pagi berada di lapangan.

Natsu kembali memasukkan makanan yang dijepit dalam sumpit ke mulutnya.

Suasana masih terasa tenang sebelum ia kembali mendengar suara bantingan pintu yang memekakkan telinga.

BRAAAAK!!!

Si pelaku pendobrakan pintu mengambil duduk tepat di samping Natsu, memasang wajah muram dengan pipi yang sengaja di kembungkan.

"Kau kenapa? Masuk dengan cara tidak sopan lalu membawa wajah masam yang jelek itu?"

Seperti biasa, nadanya dingin dan datar namun lagi-lagi terdapat unsur mengejek dapat dengan mudah memancing emosi di kepala Lucy.

"Kau bertanya wajahku masam dan jelek ini? Kau tanya kenapa?! Tanya saja pada orang populer di sekolah itu!"

Kata-kata berintonasi kelewat tingginya ditutup dengusan kasar. Memalingkan wajah ke samping, ia tak berniat lanjut dalam pembicaraan bersama pemuda yang selalu bisa memancing emosinya itu.

Sebenarnya ia tak ingin ketemu Natsu, ia hanya ingin ketenangan dalam sunyi di atas atap hitung-hitung juga menjernihkan otaknya yang hampir penuh dengan pikiran aneh akibat perbuatan Zeref pagi tadi. Tapi ia lupa bahwa tempat klasik ini adalah tempat favorit pemuda itu.

"Dasar, kau selalu saja aneh."

Kembali Natsu berkata. Lucy kembali tersulut emosi. "Hei-"

Terhenti, kalimat kasar yang akan dilontarkannya tertelan bersama sesuatu dimasukkan paksa ke dalam mulutnya.

Lucy merasakannya. Manis dan lembut, ada sedikit rasa asam-asam di bagian selai. Apa ini?

Setelah tertelan dan masuk ke dalam lambungnya, ia menatap kesal Natsu yang kini menyeringai puas.

"Apa ini?"

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Lucy terdiam, tidak kesal seperti biasanya saat pemuda itu dengan berani memotong ucapannya. Ia malah memikirkan pertanyaan Natsu tentang bagaimana rasa 'sesuatu' yang telannya.

"Rasanya... tidak terlalu manis, pas. Juga selainya sedikit terasa asam-asem."

Natsu tersenyum. "Dan, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Perasaanku?"

Bingung. Sekarang ia gelisah karena memikirkan bagaimana reaksinya nanti ketika bertemu Zeref setelah kejadian itu? Di sisi lain dirinya sedikit merasa terobati, dan tahu-tahu asalnya dari Natsu.

Eh, dari Natsu?

Lucy memperhatikan kedua manik mata laverder yang tertampang di depannya. Ia merasa, ungu di sana bukanlah warna sebenarnya. Tersembunyi, ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dan tak pernah di ketahui oleh siapa pun.

Sesuatu yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan.

Sesuatu yang istimewa.

Sesuatu yang hangat.

Dan... terdapat tujuh bagian di dalamnya.

Namun ada suatu penghalang seperti bunga salju yang tertumpuk menjadi es, dan mengubur sekuntum bunga sakura hitam di bawahnya.

Ia mengibaratkan Natsu dengan sakura hitam. Hitam adalah kepribadian yang menonjol darinya, sementara sakura itu seperti rambut pink-scarletnya.

Lama-lama di perhatikan, Natsu merasa risih. "Kau melihat apa?"

Dasar perusak suasana!

Dengan wajah datar Lucy menjawab seadanya. "Tidak ada."

Detik berikutnya kembali mereka adu mulut, sama-sama tidak ada yang mengalah.

Terlihat saling bermusuhan, padahal terikat kuat pada benang warna merah. Terikat pada salah satu hati.

Dua sahabat yang terpisah lama, dan saat bertemu malah salah satu terlupakan. Memang menyakitkan, tapi Natsu akan mencari tahu apa penyebabnya. Tidak akan suatu hal terjadi tanpa penyebab, bukan?

Untuk Lucy pribadi, ia pun tak pernah bertanya pada papa ataupun mamanya tentang masa kecilnya.

Yang jelas, mereka mempunyai tujuan yang baik. Karena sama-sama terikat, pasti mereka menginginkan yang terbaik. Walaupun salah satu telah melupakannya.

To Be Continue.

A/N:

Gomen, Koyu belum bisa bales riview kalian. Yang jelas Arigatou karena sudah mau menunggu fic aneh nan abal ini dalam waktu lama.

One-shoot yang Koyu janjiin sudah di publish, silahkan di baca ya! Tinggal satu lagi dan masih dalam proses, oh iya kalian ingat nggak di ch 5 Koyu pernah bilang lai proses 1 ff one-shoot dan 1 ff Two-shoot? Nah tuh ff juga masih dalam proses.

Semoga nanti ffnya cepet selesai *aamiin.

Moga ch kali ini sesuai harapan dan tidak mengecewakan.

Di ch depan kita mulai masuk konflik dan membahas tentang 7 warna, yeaay!

Okelah, sekian dari Koyu!

Silahkan tinggalkan saran, kritik, maupun flame membangun dari kalian yak! Agar Koyu tahu bagaimana respon kalian terhadap ff Koyu.

Jaa ne!


End file.
